<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>连锁反应 by likidda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281485">连锁反应</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/likidda/pseuds/likidda'>likidda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:46:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/likidda/pseuds/likidda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在香克斯事件发生之后，卡普没有把路飞带到达旦那去，对他这一决定将怎样改变另一个孙子的人生浑然不觉。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>连锁反应</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381914">Ripple Effect</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiKusakabe/pseuds/MaiKusakabe">MaiKusakabe</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>艾斯低着头，下巴抵住胸膛，目光空洞地看着自己垂下的脚。为了不让他跑出去，那些该死的山贼用绳子把他缠在了树上。他不再大喊大叫了，也不再试着挣开绳子。他的眼睛因为保持了太长时间清醒而疼痛，但他拒绝睡觉，大脑不停地漂向早些时候听到的那些话。</p>
<p>所有的一切都是他的错。他和萨博这时候本来应该在灰色终点站的，就像之前一样，揍翻所有拦在他们路上的人，收集更多的宝藏。但现在什么都不会再发生了，只因为他这个傻瓜在几个月前从蓝酱海盗团那里偷了东西。从那之后事情就开始变糟，尽管当时他和萨博什么都没有意识到。</p>
<p>那个时候，揍翻那个叫普尔歇米的家伙和他的手下看上去是唯一的选择，然后那些人开始没完没了地搜寻他们——尽管艾斯相当确定揍不揍翻他们都不会影响这帮人来找他和萨博算账的决定，但现在，他开始觉得或许当时最好的选择是交回那些钱，甚至再给他们一些财宝来表达歉意之类的。毕竟归根结底，财宝也只是财宝，总能再次收集，但当时他们谁也没想过这个可能。</p>
<p>与之相反，萨博来和他一起藏在了达旦这，他们陷入了一切都好的幻觉。他们变得比以前更亲密，最终决定结为兄弟。</p>
<p>接着萨博的父亲出现了。</p>
<p>虽然他们全都是混蛋，但艾斯依然不确定蓝酱海盗团说的，萨博和他的家庭在一起更好，是不是真的。他的兄弟无比厌恶自己的家庭，但说到底，艾斯从来无法理解为什么有人会宁愿和他这样的人呆在一起，而不是和别人。大概萨博最终还是再也没有办法忍受了，就像他小的时候一样。</p>
<p>不，萨博试着离开，然后现在他死了。而这一切都是艾斯的错。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>艾斯，</p>
<p>你没在火灾中受伤吧？我很担心你，但我相信你一定会安然无恙的。突然和你说这个我感觉很糟，但当你读到这封信的时候，我已经出海了。发生了一些事情，看起来我得先你一步走了。我还不确定我要去哪，但我相信哪里都会比这个国家要好。我会变得越来越强，然后成为一个真正的海盗。</p>
<p>等我们都成了海盗，变得比这个世界上的任何人都要自由，我相信我们一定会再次相遇的，在广阔大海上的某处，我知道我一定会再次和你相遇。</p>
<p>你知道吗艾斯，其实我一直在想，我们两个到底谁要更大一些？毕竟只有两个哥哥还是挺奇怪的，但我们之间的纽带将永远是我最珍贵的宝藏。</p>
<p>保重了，艾斯。</p>
<p>艾斯坐在悬崖边缘，凝视着眼前的大海，手里攥着不知读了多少遍的萨博的信。</p>
<p>现在他不会再哭了，哪怕眼睛再次扫过这些早就记在心里的字句。他也没有办法再哭了，在哭了这么久之后，他的眼睛干得仿佛再也流不出一滴眼泪。</p>
<p>从艾斯第一次读到这封信时到现在已经过了一段时间了，大概一天多一点点——他来到这里后的第二次日落就在他的眼前。</p>
<p>不知怎么的，他被长时间绑在树上的生疼减弱了，萨博的信带来的冲击开始变得麻木，所有的情感都给侵蚀他意识的黑暗想法让路，尽管这些想法几乎在他每次来到这里，面对着大海时都会产生。</p>
<p>黑暗的想法，还有一个领悟，领悟他失去了这个世界上对他而言唯一一个重要的人，尽管他一早就该意识到这一点。</p>
<p>紧随着这领悟的是另一个想法：他们说好了在十七岁时离开这个岛，但萨博提前离开了，而他没有成功。艾斯在想他是不是能够做到。如果他真的做到了，那么他一定会保证自己过得比任何人都要自由，就像他和萨博梦想的那种海贼一样。那将会是他对他兄弟的致意——在广阔的世界中航行，经历种种冒险，不受任何人的影响，不依靠任何人。如果他没有做到，那就证明这个世界是对的，艾斯从一开始就不该出生。而现在，他倾向于相信这个世界是对的。但如果不试试就放弃的话，那看起来会像是对萨博的一种侮辱。</p>
<p>下定了决心，艾斯认为是时候出海了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>晨光降临时，哥尔王国中心城的住民们醒来，发现他们的一些财物，尤其是钱和珠宝，消失了。警察局挤满了报案的人，在一众因为丢失了财物而不快的居民里，谁也没怎么注意那个抱怨他的船被偷走了的渔民，就像没人注意到他们家里的食物几乎也全都被偷走了一样。</p>
<p>而波特卡斯·D·艾斯，犯下以上这些罪行的案犯，丝毫也不知道他的行为导致了怎样的混乱——他正忙着在新船的小小船舱里整理他的供给和新得到的宝藏。</p>
<p>码头里当然也有更大的船，有的船舱甚至能放下一整张床。但只在这艘船里，他找到了之前没能在任何一个房间里找到的，他随身携带着的财物里最值钱的东西——航海器具。否则，他就不得不去店里抢劫了。</p>
<p>虽然他不像萨博一样是这方面的专家，但在清楚地意识到他们不会上同一艘船之后，他在萨博讲解时付出了足够多的注意，甚至还翻了一两次书。艾斯希望这足以让他在东海航行。他猜随着时间流逝，他的航海水平也会慢慢提高。</p>
<p>确认了没有任何东西会因为船的摇晃掉出来，艾斯从船舱走到外面，抬头仰望天空。</p>
<p>天空很明澈，只有细小洁白的云朵慢慢地飘着，艾斯允许自己合上眼睛，去感受海上那拂过他身体的微风。</p>
<p>真的在海上航行的感觉是如此奇怪。</p>
<p>他早就知道自己有一天会乘船离开，但他一直以为那会是在十七岁生日的那一天，而那时候他会长得很高，身上会有结实的肌肉，他将再也不是一个谁也没有办法保护的瘦弱小鬼。</p>
<p>艾斯使劲摇头甩掉这个想法，看向渔具旁边的一小块空白甲板，是时候做一些锻炼了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>男人扑通一声倒在地上，四仰八开，再也没有任何意识。他的头上有一个流血的伤口，那是倒在人行道上的时候撞的。</p>
<p>艾斯看向自己的手，攥紧了手中的木棍，向它们投出不快的目光。</p>
<p>他还是太弱了。那个男人，一个甚至连悬赏金都没有的海盗，在艾斯试着徒手把他放倒时差点打败了他。男孩最终还是不得不抓住身边最近的类似水管的东西来结束这场打斗。</p>
<p>艾斯没有随身带着他的水管，他不觉得自己能够在使用它时不被死去兄弟的记忆侵袭，而他现在有些后悔了。但他是不会为了满足自己的需求去找一个替代品的，不会的。艾斯不想依赖武器去战斗，他想要能够只凭着自己的双脚和双腿战斗。也因为这个，他要比之前训练得更加刻苦，来变得更强。</p>
<p>带着这个想法，艾斯决定再去找些本地的恶棍。每个城镇都有那么些自以为是的恶棍，而现在，他们非常适合用来测试他的能力。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在又一次失败的东海搜寻后，蒙奇·D·卡普跌坐在他海军总部的桌子前。</p>
<p>当然，他去风车村看望了路飞，花了两个星期来训练他，但他没有发现任何他另一个孙子的踪迹。</p>
<p>就像往常一样。</p>
<p>艾斯在一年多前失踪了，就在萨博死后不久。他只留下了一张短短的字条，告诉达旦她再也不用为了他花钱了。他也给卡普留下了几句话，告诉他这样他也再不用为了保护艾斯把自己置于困境。以及，虽然他是个混蛋的糟老头，但他作为一个祖父，也并没有那么坏。</p>
<p>这是卡普从艾斯那里得到过的最好的夸奖。</p>
<p>那时候，当卡普到了达旦那时，艾斯已经走了一个月了。而海军没有对那帮山贼采取行动的唯一理由，是他看到了这些人是怎样真心地为艾斯着急。卡普也同样着急，甚至在当时就攥着那张他至今保留着的纸条哭了。</p>
<p>他立刻离开了那个岛，甚至没来得及停下和路飞说再见。他找了尽可能长的时间，直到战国威胁他，说要亲自来东海把他拖回海军总部。</p>
<p>后来通过种种渠道，卡普勉强听到了一些传言，是关于有一个小鬼在不同的岛屿上痛揍当地人的。但当老海军到达那些岛屿时，他早就走了。在那些受害者描述里，揍他们的都是一个脸上长着雀斑的愤怒小鬼，而卡普知道那是艾斯。每次他去东海时都至少能听说一个案例，但他总也没办法真的找到艾斯。</p>
<p>面对这些流言，老海军心里五味杂陈：从一方面说，这证明了艾斯至少还活着，而且从他打倒的受害者来看，变得越来越强大；然而从另一方面来看，这也意味着艾斯持续地让自己陷入险境，而这让卡普担忧。</p>
<p>在最近的一次旅程中，海军中将甚至在他获取补给的海军基地里听说了这些事件。他忍不住想，在他们设法找到做出这些袭击的人之前，他还有多少时间。虽然至少从谈论这些事件的海军来看，他们对一个小孩能那样打倒不止一个成人依然是难以置信的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>艾斯摇摇晃晃地往后退，直冲他脸来的一拳让他几乎站立不稳。</p>
<p>他身边有人在大笑，那个打他的人抓住了他T恤的领子，把他拎了起来，靠近他的脸。艾斯扭开头，不想让那人腐臭的呼吸喷到他的脸上。</p>
<p>“所以你就是那个在东海到处袭击人的怪物小鬼，嗯？”</p>
<p>艾斯怒视男人，试着把拎着他的手拉开，而这让他的肚子又挨了一拳。</p>
<p>他身边的笑声更大了。</p>
<p>“你要杀了他吗，Boss？”有人问，艾斯忍住扭过头去瞪说话的人的冲动，让自己的注意力集中在最紧要的威胁上。</p>
<p>“不了，这小鬼挺强，我们能利用他。”</p>
<p>在这一刻，听到了这些话，艾斯瞬间想起了蓝酱海贼团。蓝酱海贼团，利用他来烧毁灰色终点站的人，蓝酱海贼团，引来了萨博的父亲，将萨博从他身边带走的人。</p>
<p>艾斯眼前一片血红。</p>
<p>“我是不会替你做事的！”艾斯大喊，接着，在任何人能够反应过来之前，踢向了那个人的脸。这一击的力量踢断了他的鼻子，让他放开艾斯，捂住鼻子往后退。</p>
<p>想也不想地，艾斯猛地冲向他，满心怨毒地拳打脚踢，丝毫也没有意识到之前还没有太大效果的攻击如今轻易地打穿了这人的皮肤，打断了他的肌肉和骨头。</p>
<p>直到不久之后，当他成了巷子里唯一一个还站着的人，艾斯低头看向自己的手，才发现自己做出了远超过他本人力量的破坏。他疑惑地想为什么其他人没有攻击他，接着抬起头来四下环视，才意识到他们所有人，连人带武器，全都七零八落地散在了地上，没有一个人是清醒的。</p>
<p>他思考了一会儿，但无法为发生的事情寻到任何合理的解释。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>艾斯咧嘴而笑，环视四周，确认所有敌人都是清醒的，直到走向他打败的最后一个人，让他也和其他同伴一样全然失去意识。</p>
<p>他记得之前见过这个男人的脸，他在东海还算是个小有名气的海盗，有一千万贝里的悬赏金——这已经远远高于这片海上悬赏金的均值了。这是个挺不错的金额，能让他换掉早就旧了的船，只可惜艾斯不能去领。</p>
<p>他虽然不是这片海上最聪明的人，但他也不是个傻瓜。艾斯听说过有关他的传言，也知道要是一个十二岁的小鬼拖着一个被彻底打败了的危险的海贼头子出现在海军基地的门口，海军很快就能把一切联系起来，确定他的身份。他或许还没有一个官方的悬赏金，但艾斯也不怎么认为他们会就这样让他把赏金领走。</p>
<p>这不是什么他急着想要去试一试的事情。</p>
<p>但，即使不能得到那笔钱，这场架也给了他一些额外的补偿。首先，他赢了，而且他还试着用到了几个月之前出现的那种奇怪的能力。自然，他还尚且不能完美地凭自己的意志运用它，但他发现怒气总能很好地让它出现。尽管在之前他做得也不差——他不止一次被一大群人围攻过，但在这能力出现之后，他只需要用几分钟处理掉所有杂鱼，然后再和船长来个一对一单挑就简单多了。</p>
<p>艾斯不知道这种让他的力量得到了如此提高的能力是什么——他没能找到任何关于它的信息，但只要它好用，那也一点都不重要。而且这也不是唯一一种他无法解释的能力。不，除此之外，艾斯还能感觉到一些东西。他直觉地知道人们在哪里，他能够预测敌人的攻击，有的时候他甚至不用动手就知道一个人有多强。</p>
<p>某一刻艾斯甚至思考了一下他无意中吃了个恶魔果实的可能，但他仍然能够游泳，所以这是不可能的。</p>
<p>他有试着想搞清自己身上发生了什么，但在几次失败的尝试之后，决定不再去理会为什么，而是专注于学习如何控制这些新的能力。现在，环顾四周，看起来他做得还算不赖。</p>
<p>坏消息是，这些人基本已经是东海最强大的了，这意味着东海对他的训练而言已经不够了。</p>
<p>也许是时候搜集信息进入伟大航路了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>艾斯走过傍晚的繁忙街道，小心翼翼地避免任何可能损伤到他刚买的宝贝的碰撞。不仅贵得荒唐，记录指针看起来也是个脆弱的物件。艾斯不想考验自己的运气，去冒任何可能把它弄坏的风险。如果这一个坏了，那他就得再去抢一两个海贼船才能凑齐买一个新的的钱了。</p>
<p>至少用这个奇怪指针航行的方法看起来足够简单，或者说刨除他了解到的伟大航路多变天气的因素，它用起来还算简单。要不是还记得早些年爷爷在他小时候讲过的离奇故事——那时候他对世界尚且一无所知，他一定会把那些描述当成夸大其词的谎言。</p>
<p>他摇了摇头，想把这个他依然在乎的老头抛出脑海。虽然他的养育技巧实在不怎么样，但他仍旧是他的爷爷。</p>
<p>接着，当他意识到他的脚步不觉中把他带到了哪里，艾斯瞬间僵住了。</p>
<p>他正走在一个大广场上，人们在他身旁来来去去，就像这个繁忙小镇的别处一样，然而在广场的尽头，立着一个高高的木架。</p>
<p>那是一个处刑台。</p>
<p>所有一切开始的地方。就在这里，海贼王哥尔·D·罗杰于十五年前被行刑处死，而艾斯也从此失去了在这个世界上的立足之地。</p>
<p>艾斯随意选了一条路离开了广场，他要去找点酒喝。他早就学会了威胁酒保把酒卖给他，而只要他能付出钱来，更多的人压根不在乎他们是不是把酒卖给了一个不到十四岁的小孩。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>艾斯四下观望了一圈，为马上要带他进入伟大航路的高速上升的洋流惊奇不已。</p>
<p>他终于来到了这里。他花了几乎一年的时间来搜集想进入这世界上最伟大海洋所必要的信息，同时找到了一艘能靠他自己驾驭并且能撑过这入口的激烈洋流的船。但现在，他终于来到了这里。</p>
<p>哪怕再差毫厘，他就压根进入不了这通道了。在那长长的一瞬间，他几乎确定自己要在那红土大陆上撞得粉身碎骨，但如今洋流正带着他一路向前。他不由笑出了声。</p>
<p>这是他在几个月的时间里第一次笑，而当船越过最高点，在半空中急速下降，他允许自己笑得更欢。他着迷地看向前方，在落到平静水面前的那永恒的一瞬间，他似乎又变回了和他的兄弟、他的最好朋友一起笑闹着跑过哥尔王国和灰色终点站的孩子，梦想着有一天能成为一个了不起海贼。</p>
<p>在高高的桅杆上，他最终还是决定挂起的海贼旗在狂风中猎猎招摇。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>艾斯怒视着前方，他抱着手臂，眼睛跟随着那个头发像花一样的奇怪老头。他正在艾斯的船上四处走动。</p>
<p>他一点也不奇怪在进入伟大航路后他的船受到了严重的损伤，但他还是希望这船能至少撑到他到达第一个岛屿。看起来它是可以的，但不管怎样这老头还是提出要帮他修理一番——他明显为一个像他这样年纪的少年独自来到伟大航路而惊奇。</p>
<p>艾斯本来应该拒绝的，但他早就学会了利用送到手边的一切好处。他同样学会了对这些好处保持警惕。但依然，他的感知能力告诉他这个怪老头很强，要远远比他强大得多。尽管他是个医生，但男孩知道假如他想要伤害他的话，压根不需要耍任何花招。</p>
<p>然而这也不意味着艾斯不会错看他，或者会停止怒视他。</p>
<p>尽管如此，他还是挺喜欢那头鲸的。它没分给艾斯半点注意力，但他一直还挺喜欢动物的。你一点也不用担心他们会在背后捅你一刀。而且他对那些伤疤很好奇，他想知道一个如此巨大的动物怎么会有这么多的伤疤，而且还是那么大的伤疤。</p>
<p>接着，在一声巨响和仿佛要撕裂耳膜的哀嚎里，艾斯得到了他的答案——那头鲸开始用自己的头去撞红土大陆了。</p>
<p>那个男人，卡洛库斯，放下了手上的工作，跑到峡角上大喊着让它停下来，不要再这么伤害自己。</p>
<p>拉布，这是那头鲸的名字。</p>
<p>根据那鲸头上伤疤的数量和医生无可奈何的叹气来看，艾斯猜测这种情景总是在频繁地发生。</p>
<p>在几个小时后之后，当艾斯和医生一同修好了他的船——他最终还是来帮忙了，他们一起坐下来吃晚餐。男人坚持让男孩在他这呆一个晚上，第二天早上再走。他声称在半夜启程进入伟大航路基本等于自杀。他的这个说法，他为艾斯免费提供食物的保证，还有艾斯最终不情愿地承认他是个好人的认可，让艾斯最终还是留了下来。</p>
<p>“我很好奇，”男人嘴里满满塞着他声称是海王类的肉，同时抽空问道，“一个你这样年纪的男孩怎么会一个人自己当海贼？难道你不应该找一艘船当个海贼实习生么？这是最常见的做法。”</p>
<p>艾斯耸了耸肩，又咬下一大块肉。他不确定这是不是真的是海王类的肉，但他不能否认这真的有很多肉，而且它们还挺好吃。</p>
<p>“我不会替任何人工作。”在咀嚼的间隙，他回答道。</p>
<p>“那你为什么不招揽自己的船员？”</p>
<p>“我不需要。”</p>
<p>卡洛库斯没再说话，而是在艾斯狼吞虎咽时若有所思地看了他许久。当吃完了自己盘子里的，艾斯便伸手去够边桌上还满着的肉。</p>
<p>“怎么了？”意识到男人还在看他，艾斯问道。</p>
<p>卡洛库斯摇了摇头。</p>
<p>“没什么。在我刚看到你的时候，我觉得你和我认识的一个人很像。但其实你和他完全不一样。”艾斯疑惑地看了他一眼，又拉过男人眼前的盘子。卡洛库斯不由笑了几声：“不过你的胃口倒是和他一模一样。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>艾斯决定谨慎地开始他伟大航路的行程。</p>
<p>在他到达的第一个岛上，海贼男孩很快意识到这里的人比他之前打过的那些要强大多了，无论是当地的恶棍还是海贼。但这也没阻止他揍倒那个嘲笑他在玩“海贼过家家”的人。</p>
<p>控制他的能力变得越来越容易，只要想想让他生气的事，那股力量很快就会出现。回忆一下蓝酱海贼团尤其有效。</p>
<p>但就算用了他的能力，那场架打得依然很艰难，对他造成了不小的损伤。也因此艾斯决定在这个岛上训练一段时间——尽管根据一位好心太太的说法，在他到达这个岛一个星期之后他的记录指针就已经存好了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>当收到每天送到海军军官手上的备忘录时，卡普感觉他血管里的血都冻住了。他一般都会随意扫两眼文件，然后想出一两个关于这些被悬赏的海贼和他们赏金的笑话，但今天他觉得周遭的世界都静止了。</p>
<p>就在那里，他的桌上，放着一张通缉令，而他消失了三年多的孙子在照片里直视着他。</p>
<p>两千万贝里。这是世界政府对他还不到十四岁的孙子的赏金。</p>
<p>那张纸，那张无辜地躺在他桌上的纸，断绝了一切他找到艾斯，然后把他带回他安全地待了很多年的科波山的可能。</p>
<p>而它也告诉了卡普关于他孙子的很多事。</p>
<p>艾斯看起来疲惫又愤怒，他阴郁的眼睛中藏着浓浓的阴影，眉头紧紧皱着，嘴角向下撇。如果卡普不知道他的真实年龄，他会说这个孩子得有十五，甚至十六了。甚至连他脸上孩子气的雀斑也不能缓和他沉郁的表情。</p>
<p>同时，读过了艾斯犯下的罪行，卡普知道他的孙子显然在几个月前进入了伟大航路，尽管他的行程推进得并不迅速。这也许提高了卡普找到他的机会——只要他还在乐园。但即使是他自己也不确定假如真的找到了艾斯，他该怎么做。他当然不能逮捕他，也不能把他带去一个安全的地方，而让他进入海军则早已不再是一个可行的选项。</p>
<p>同样值得注意的还有通缉令上的名字。艾斯。没有波特卡斯，没有D，仅仅只是艾斯。而这，不幸中的万幸，保护了他，隐瞒了任何他能引起海军和政府重视的身份，让他们不会轻易注意到他可怕的潜力，也有效地减弱了更高阶海军军官对他产生兴趣的可能。至少这是一件好事情。</p>
<p>尽管不知道该拿他怎么办，但卡普依然决心要找到艾斯。即使他不能保护他不被悬赏，他至少要亲眼确认艾斯还活着，同时活得尽可能地好。</p>
<p>而现在，海军中将意识到他现在所能做的对男孩最有帮助的事，就是隐瞒他和他长孙之间的关系。战国会立刻意识到他不是龙的儿子，因为卡普不止一次向他夸耀过路飞，而他的老朋友很快就能反应过来艾斯是谁的儿子。</p>
<p>深深地叹了一口气，卡普用拇指扫过通缉令上的照片，全身心地祈祷艾斯能够解决任何这张纸给他带来的麻烦。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不死鸟马尔科对随早报一起到来的一张通缉令挑起了眉。</p>
<p>他喜欢及时了解现在政府认为哪些人是危险人物。尽管大多数他读到的人都是他很快会忘掉的弱鸡，但有的时候他也会发现很强或者很有潜力的新人。他总是会格外留心这些人，因为但凡稍微有点能力的人，都喜欢在进入新世界后跑来挑战白胡子，而他乐于知道他们未来会面对怎样的敌人。</p>
<p>然而这一次却有些不一样。吸引他注意的不是通缉令上的赏金——不，那赏金还是挺低的，吸引他的是通缉令上的照片，一个怎么都得过上几年才能被称为成人的，愤怒地直视着镜头的少年。</p>
<p>一个这样年龄的男孩，如果他是个海盗，那他多半还是个在海贼船上打杂的，引不起任何海军和其他海贼的注意，更不用说作为一个独立的海盗挑战各色同样被通缉的海贼了。</p>
<p>“Oi, 萨奇，”他的朋友从早餐中抬起脸来，“看这个。”说着，他将通缉令扔给了另一位队长，等男人仔细看过上头的照片之后，才问道，“你觉得这孩子有多大？”</p>
<p>“不知道，十五？海军有什么毛病，要悬赏一个孩子？”他夸张地问，接着又说，“而且这个绰号也太蹩脚了吧。‘怪物男孩’？他们真的得雇点有想象力的人了。”</p>
<p>马尔科为他朋友的评论微笑，他喜欢读通缉令的另一个原因，就是因为能和他的同伴们一起就其中一些取乐。但他一点也没觉得这张好笑。或许悬赏金还很低，但一个在这种年纪就被通缉的男孩——尤其这还是他的第一张悬赏令——无论如何都至少是有趣的。</p>
<p>马尔科决定在以后读报纸时都格外留意一下这个叫艾斯的小家伙。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>当在一个可疑小酒馆的通告栏上看到自己的通缉令时，艾斯痛快地大笑起来。他对自己格外满意——对于一个从东海来的人来说，这第一次的赏金实在不能算少了。</p>
<p>他的笑声引起了酒馆里其他人的注意，其中一些无疑很快认出了他。一个高大结实的男人洋洋得意地宣称他发现了一笔便宜钱，然后试着要抓住他。而当这男人撞穿了墙壁之后，就再没有别人来尝试了。艾斯对这个酒吧里没有更厉害的人感到失望，一场好架将会是一个相当不错的庆贺他进入新世界悬赏名单的方式。</p>
<p>他为自己感到骄傲，然后在那短暂的一瞬间，沉溺于那些认识他的人会对此做出什么反应的想象里。萨博会大笑，就像他一样，接着会提议他们一起去庆祝。他的兄弟甚至可能会表达一番对艾斯比他先得到悬赏的嫉妒。达旦会对他大喊大叫，为艾斯总是想干什么就干什么而恼怒。而爷爷会气疯的，实打实地气疯，甚至会为他胆敢成为一个海贼而把他打成肉酱。</p>
<p>这最后一个想法让艾斯僵住了。</p>
<p>爷爷是个海军，还是个海军中将。他或许已经知道这件事了。</p>
<p>他站起身，冲出了酒吧，无意识地延续了他和萨博吃霸王餐的传统，完全忽视了酒保在他身后的大喊大叫。</p>
<p>他直冲向港口。他得立刻离开这，去另一个岛，甚至离开他一直因循了这么久航线。</p>
<p>或许艾斯不怎么看重自己的生命，但他可一点都不想死在那个男人的拳头底下。绝不。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>十五岁的波特卡斯·D·艾斯坐在七水之都一间酒吧的吧台上，一边心不在焉地想着这到底是怎样一座奇怪的城市，一边对着他的食物狼吞虎咽。他习惯成自然地忽略了身边那些惊恐地盯着他的目光。</p>
<p>最近，他的船在一场格外难搞的风暴里受到了严重的损伤。而在接下来他到达的一座岛屿，一个叫做普西的，有着许多绝顶美味的地方，他被告知下一个岛上有一群全世界最顶尖的修船匠。他的船原本不能再航行了，但幸运的是两个岛之间有海上列车相互连通——一艾斯单单只是看到那震撼人心的列车就要流下口水了。尽管价格非常高昂，但他依然设法让列车把他的船运了过去。然后他雇了一只在这个美丽城市里作为运输工具而活跃的动物，一只巨大的布鲁，来将他的船运向其中一个船坞。他惊讶地发现这些修船工表现得极其轻松，好像替海贼工作完全不是什么大不了的事。</p>
<p>艾斯不是船坞里的唯一一个海盗，并且很高兴地得知他攒下来的宝藏完全足够覆盖修船需要的钱。他只需要找一个旅馆住上几天，等船工把他的船修好。</p>
<p>他的下一站，终于，是香波地群岛。鱼人岛前的最后一站，然后，在经历了漫长的旅途之后，就是新世界。他用了快两年的时间走过伟大航路的前半段，但他终于快到那了，而这漫长的等待是值得的。他早就比刚进入这片海洋时强得多——他现在的赏金已经提升到了一亿五千万贝里，也经历过了种种以前连做梦都不敢想的冒险。</p>
<p>而现在，在不久之后，他就要去往这个世界上最神秘的地方。怀着这种想法，艾斯决定在找到旅馆之后，尽快开始搜集关于新世界的信息，或许还能幸运地找到进入鱼人岛的方法。根据他翻过的几个地图来看，那个岛就在红土大陆的正下方。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>香波地只能用一个词来形容——震撼人心。到处都是漂浮着的晶莹的泡泡，而在占这里大多数的球形建筑也让人们想起这些泡泡，还有那高高悬在天上的红树林一起，一切都让人们想起童话里的仙境。可惜这种梦幻感却被艾斯听说的关于奴隶买卖的传言削弱了——据说在这里奴隶制依然是一种常规，而为了让天龙人有地方获取奴隶，海军们对在这里发生的事情视而不见。</p>
<p>艾斯已经听说过足够多关于天龙人的事了——那些故事在低哑而恐惧的窃窃私语里流传。他一点都不想碰上一个天龙人，知道如果他们在他面前做了什么恶心事，他绝对控制不住自己往他们的脸上来上一拳的冲动。</p>
<p>这也是他为什么决定直奔无法地带的原因之一，而另一个原因则是他觉得在这里或许能更容易找到不介意为海贼镀膜的人。他想尽力避免去威胁一个不情愿的人去做这项工作，完全不想承担那人在他的威胁下把事情做得马马虎虎的风险，毕竟他本人的小命都悬在这上面。</p>
<p>他走进一间酒吧，坐到吧台前为数不多空着的一张椅子上，同时在吧台后的一排酒瓶里选了最吸引他的一个并要了食物——尽可能多的食物。酒保端来的盘子都要把他眼前的空地塞满了。他奇怪地看了艾斯一眼，脸上满是怀疑，但最终什么也没说。</p>
<p>艾斯默默地吃喝了一会儿，仔细听着周围的对话，想看看能不能得到什么有用的信息。但在发现没有任何他感兴趣的内容之后，他决定自己开口问。</p>
<p>“嘿，老板，”他用最礼貌的口气对老板道——他早就长了教训，知道叫一个人“混蛋”或者“杂种”并不会让他得到任何有效的信息，“你知道这附近哪有好的镀膜师吗？”</p>
<p>“实际上，你身边就坐着一个，不是吗，老雷？”</p>
<p>艾斯左右看看，最后把目光锁定在右边正看着他的老男人身上。</p>
<p>“真的？你是个镀膜师，老头？”话一出口，艾斯就不由咬住了舌头。他想起有不少人不喜欢被称为“老头”，尽管他们确实有着长长的灰发，与之配套的奇怪胡子，并且脸上的皱纹艾斯数也数不清。一瞬间他突然觉得眼前的人看起来有点熟悉。</p>
<p>男孩暗暗咒骂了一声，害怕他已经失去了这个机会。</p>
<p>但那个男人开怀大笑了起来。</p>
<p>“不错，我是。”</p>
<p>艾斯咧开嘴。</p>
<p>“那你能帮我的船镀膜吗？”他激动地问。</p>
<p>“那得看情况。你能付出钱来吗，小鬼？”</p>
<p>艾斯抱起双臂，突然就被这老混球的问题惹恼了。</p>
<p>“我当然能了！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>艾斯之前一直担心他的船对镀膜而言太小了，而他则不得不另寻一种去那里的方式。但根据那个镀膜师——老雷的说法，如果他是自己去，镀完膜后船里的氧气足够他用了。现在他们正在船上，忙着把船驶往更僻静一点的地方，老雷说那样他能工作得更好。而即使是这么小的一条船，镀膜也至少需要三天。</p>
<p>艾斯准备在这段时间里四处逛逛，毕竟到现在他还没有找到一个能在新世界使用的记录指针。</p>
<p>“所以你是个海贼，是吗？有时候我真的很吃惊，看人们在这么年轻的时候就做出了这种决定。”那个老男人打破了沉默。</p>
<p>“是啊，别人是这么告诉我的。”艾斯答道，听到这种评论太多次，他早就不因此而感到冒犯了。他猜在他这种年纪——甚至在更大一点的年纪，就决定出海，确实还挺奇怪的。也不难理解为什么人们会对此感到惊讶。但老雷不像是惊讶的样子，他看上去只是在陈述一个事实。</p>
<p>“我认识两个小鬼也在你这么大的时候就当了海盗，不过他们是实习生。”男人用一种奇怪的音调说道，语气听起来甚至是忧郁的。</p>
<p>艾斯扭过头去看他，发现显露在他脸上的无疑是一丝渴望。</p>
<p>“你以前是个海贼吗，老头子？”</p>
<p>老雷咧嘴一笑，这明明是个快乐而明亮的表情，却不知怎么显得悲伤。</p>
<p>“是的，在很久以前。”</p>
<p>艾斯盯着这个男人，得知了这件事，他的身体不由放松了一些。如果老雷是个海贼，那他就应该不太会出卖艾斯了。甚至说不准这男人自己头上也有赏金，这样他就更没办法把艾斯交给海军。</p>
<p>然而凝视着男人，他突然僵住了。他想起了许多年前看过的一本书上的照片——那时候他还是个小男孩，试着去理解为什么世界不能得知他的存在。那张照片上是一个棕色皮肤的男人，下巴上留着奇怪的黑色胡须，带着圆眼镜，唇角是一抹来源于高得荒唐的赏金和世人皆知的名声的自信微笑。</p>
<p>西尔巴兹·雷利。</p>
<p>老雷。</p>
<p>艾斯瞪着他，在能够冷静地思考前，他愚蠢的大嘴巴就自觉地动了起来，念出了冥王，同时也是海贼王大副的名字。</p>
<p>他不知道自己原本预期这人会有什么反应，但大笑显然不是其中之一。</p>
<p>“你最好别把这个名字到处说，孩子。我老了，想过平静的生活。”</p>
<p>艾斯皱起眉，一瞬间想驾船回到海岸边，让这个男人滚出去，然后找另一个人来帮他镀膜。但他不想示弱，于是只闭紧了嘴巴，没再说一个字。</p>
<p>沉默的凝重在船上蔓延。</p>
<p>“你叫什么，孩子？”在过了很久之后，雷利突然问道。艾斯斜眼看着他，“我说的不是通缉令上的一个简单的‘艾斯’，我想知道你的全名。”</p>
<p>艾斯犹豫着要不要告诉他，但他的骄傲不允许他保持沉默。而且，又不是说他的名字会改变他的人生什么的，至少他自己选择的那个名字不会。他早就抛弃了他出生时的名字。</p>
<p>“波特卡斯·D·艾斯。”</p>
<p>接着，冥王的回答又一次出乎了他的意料。</p>
<p>“露玖的儿子？我很喜欢她。”</p>
<p>第一次地，艾斯扭过头正眼看他，脸上满是惊讶。</p>
<p>“……你认识她？”</p>
<p>“我们很久以前就遇到她了。”雷利悲伤地微笑，“我猜她已经去世了？”</p>
<p>因为某种他不愿细思的原因，艾斯点了点头，无声地回答了这个问题。</p>
<p>“她为了生我去世了。”</p>
<p>说完，他惊奇地发现雷利的眼睛里满是悲哀。这个男人是除了爷爷之外，他遇到的第一个认识他妈妈的人。而在得知她的死讯后，他脸上显而易见的悲痛让艾斯对他的敌意稍稍降低了。</p>
<p>沉默再次降临，直到男人又一次开了口。</p>
<p>“告诉我，艾斯，你同样也是罗杰的儿子吗？”</p>
<p>艾斯绷紧了身子，双手紧握成拳。</p>
<p>“就算我是又这么样？”他怒气冲冲地说。</p>
<p>雷利摇了摇头。</p>
<p>“我猜你不怎么喜欢他。”</p>
<p>“我为什么要喜欢他！”他大喊道，有一种迫切的冲动，想要嚷出对那个仅仅只是给了他生命的没用男人的所有想法。但雷利在他开始前就说话了。</p>
<p>“我不知道你都听说了关于他的什么。那些传言，我猜。但罗杰是我的船长，也是我最好的朋友。”雷利说，而这让艾斯更疑惑了。除了爷爷钟爱的，关于他和海贼王打架的回忆，以及有一次他告诉艾斯罗杰并不是一个坏人，雷利是艾斯遇到的第一个对哥尔·D·罗杰抱有好感的人。</p>
<p>注意到在说完这些话后他眼里深切的悲伤，艾斯决定忍住更多后续的评论。</p>
<p>雷利抬起一只胳膊，指向其中一条在大树间蜿蜒的河流。</p>
<p>“我们去那吧！别担心钱的事，就当是我送给你的礼物。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>艾斯走出纹身工作室，忍住去揉他打着绷带的左臂的冲动。那里是他刚刚新纹的纹身，只要等伤口愈合了，一揭开就能看到。那个纹身由他的名字和在A和C之间打了叉的S组成。当艾斯提出要求的时候，那个纹身师用一种奇怪的眼神看着他，但接着就耸了耸肩，继续为艾斯设计图样了。这样再好不过了，如果那个家伙发表了诸如没有这个S会更好之类的评论，那艾斯就不得不对着他的脸来上一拳了。</p>
<p>他是在香波地等着船镀膜的时候得到这个纹身的。他认为这是个一个好时机。而在那之前他已经思考了几个月了。</p>
<p>他想在自己的皮肤上刻下对萨博的致意。</p>
<p>人们或许会以为这个S是一个错误，或者是对他名字读音的一种愚蠢的宣告，但事实是，这个字母是这个纹身里最重要的一部分，与它相比，他的名字不值一提。</p>
<p>艾斯打了个哈欠，觉得是时候开始搜集关于他目标的资料了。那个男人或许是个重要人物，但新世界也是个广阔的地方，只闷头乱撞，希望有朝一日能偶然遇上他无疑是愚蠢的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>艾斯从床上坐直，环顾了一圈他所在的漆黑的屋子。他没准备睡着的，但他的睡意突然来袭，打定了主意要和他作对。于是现在他在这里，在进入这个房间几个小时后再次醒来。</p>
<p>年轻的海贼站起身，又跪到地上四处摸索他的衣服。他不想开灯惊醒之前睡在他身边的人。这或许是个有趣的晚上，而他也一点都不后悔这样失去他的处子之身，但他甚至连想都不愿意想如果那个男人准备再多了解艾斯一点，他该说些什么。从男人的脸上来看，这个他昨晚遇见的家伙无疑没有认出男孩是个受到悬赏的罪犯。</p>
<p>终于摸到他的裤子，艾斯咧了咧嘴，在穿上它时十分庆幸自己早就甩掉了内裤这个麻烦。然后接着是靴子。等终于套上他的T恤，年轻的海贼直起身，离开了房间，在关门前最后确认了一眼那男人还睡得正香。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>艾斯窃笑着，无视周围投向他的目光，接着又笑得更加开怀——他又看了一眼纸上那歪歪扭扭涂着的竖起中指的手。他花了好几个小时去学怎么画它，而他认为这几个小时是完全值得的。</p>
<p>当最开始收到这封信的时候，艾斯几乎气疯了，直到三个小时后一群倒霉的海贼撞在他手上，才稍稍消减了他的怒火。在不知怎么冷静下来之后，艾斯开始思索该怎么更好地对这封信做出回应，然后他想出了这个主意。他如此地喜欢这个主意，甚至特地去买了必需的材料，然后翻遍整个图书馆，拿了几本儿童书来参考该怎么画一只手。</p>
<p>他努力的结果相当不错，虽然不够完美，但足以传达他的信息——毕竟他之前从来没有画过画。</p>
<p>这根竖起的中指，连同底下的文字“你可以收回你的邀请，然后把它塞进你的屁股里”，还有一个他同样练习了一段时间后画出来的还算不赖的小小笑脸一起，构成了艾斯对世界政府邀请他当七武海这件事的所有回应。</p>
<p>小心地把他的大作放进信封，艾斯思索着会是谁收到这封信，然后在想象他爷爷看到这封信的反应时几乎大声地笑了出来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>艾斯粗重地喘着气，他的双膝和一只手驻在地上，另一只手抹去马上要流进眼睛里的鲜血。</p>
<p>他不由发出了诅咒。他还是太过自信了。</p>
<p>在过去的几个月甚至将近半年的时间里，尽管他三亿贝里的赏金并不出众，但他依然相对轻松地打败了眼前所有的敌人，包括那些赏金比他更高的人。然后不知怎么的，他以为自己已经准备好了和他一战。</p>
<p>但显然，他错了。</p>
<p>只不过三次攻击，这个世界上最强的男人就让他双膝跪地，凭着最后一丝力气苦苦支撑。而最糟糕的是，艾斯的袭击甚至一下都没有落到他的身上。</p>
<p>但这不意味着他会就这样轻易认命。</p>
<p>一声怒吼，艾斯再一次发起了攻击。</p>
<p>——</p>
<p>马尔科低头看着医务室床上毫无意识的年轻男人。</p>
<p>他全身都覆着绷带，正陷入深深的睡眠里。他还活着的唯一理由就是老爹决定自己喜欢他。</p>
<p>在过去的两年里，他的悬赏金随着他出现在报纸里的次数稳步上升——这个小鬼似乎很喜欢去挑战比他更强大的人。而昨晚发生的事也同样证明了这一点。这个小鬼跑到了他们守护的岛上，然后强迫那里的人把他们叫过去，以此引起他们的注意。对他而言，幸运的是他没有杀任何人，然后直接奔向了他们的船长。他很轻松地从众多阻拦他的海贼中打出了一条路，但也因为对手只有他一个人，所有队长都站在老爹身后，并没有出手。</p>
<p>这个小鬼输了，这是毫无疑问的。但很明显，除了他们的船长之外，能拦下他的也就只有队长们了。也正因如此，现在轮到马尔科来看护这位他们未来的弟弟。</p>
<p>根据白胡子发出邀请时艾斯的反应来看，想劝他加入海贼团显然会是个艰难的过程——年轻的海贼无疑有个火爆脾气。</p>
<p>然而，现在，就这么看着他——在睡梦中他的表情终于放松了下来，不再像通缉令和昨晚那样深深地皱着眉，脸上满是愤怒，艾斯看起来很年轻，非常年轻。马尔科不由琢磨起他到底有多大。直到昨晚，他的猜想还是十八岁，但现在来看，或许十六岁是更准确的数字。</p>
<p>在如此年轻的时候就拥有如此强大的力量，这实在是很让人印象深刻。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>萨奇叹了口气，很高兴自己是个耐心的男人，然后又一次看向了船栏的另一边。</p>
<p>“你应该抓住绳子然后爬上来，你知道吗？”</p>
<p>“滚你妈的！”这是他得到的大喊。</p>
<p>不是第一次了。</p>
<p>艾斯醒过来到现在已经有四天了。医生先是建议，接着是命令他好好歇着，但他全都彻底无视了。这小鬼从医务室溜了出来，然后消失在了船的某处，看起来彻底被萨奇在他醒来时给他做出的介绍，还有关于他们现在是同伴了的宣言惹恼了。接着还不到一个小时，这孩子就再次出现，试着夺取白胡子的脑袋——现在他每天都要这么干两次，然后身上的伤口变得越来越糟糕，几乎要吓坏船上的医生和护士。</p>
<p>今晚他又一次发起了攻击。半梦半醒的老爹没怎么注意他把小鬼扔出去的方向，然后艾斯就掉进了水里。</p>
<p>从那时候到现在已经过去一个小时了，这固执的小子依然不肯抓住他们扔下去的绳子。</p>
<p>就在萨奇的旁边，马尔科的眉角隐隐抽动了一下。</p>
<p>第一番队的队长或许是个极其有耐心的人，但他的耐心也是有底线的。而愚蠢总是能轻易地摧毁这条底线。现在离午夜已经过了好几个小时了。前一天是马尔科负责夜巡，这意味着不死鸟在这两天都没怎么睡觉——他太过负责，不可能会把早上的时间用来补觉。在这种情况下，依萨奇的观点，总会有一些有趣的事情发生。这些有趣的事通常以马尔科把犯了错的人踢下甲板作为结尾，而或多或少地，那个犯了错的人一般都是萨奇。</p>
<p>但看来今晚这个情况要发生变化了。</p>
<p>马尔科现在的心情看起来糟糕至极——他太缺觉了。萨奇相当确定，如果马尔科不是个恶魔果实能力者，他会亲自跳进海里把艾斯捞出来，揍一顿，然后再扔进海里。</p>
<p>萨奇刚刚也试着跳进海里去抓艾斯，但那小子游得飞快，四队队长最终不得不放弃了。</p>
<p>“去把那缪尔叫起来。”马尔科盯着底下的男孩，发出了命令。而当鱼人把他捞上来之后，萨奇非常庆幸自己没有处于艾斯的位置。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>艾斯瞪着天花板，对他现在的处境无比恼怒。首先那个混蛋老头一拳把他揍进了海里，接着那个一直试着展现他有多友好的傻瓜队长没完没了地提议要帮他上来，然后那个鱼人队长硬把他拖上了甲板，最后那个长得像菠萝的家伙还在他试着挣脱的时候踢了他一脚，重得让他想起了卡普的爱之铁拳。</p>
<p>宣称他绝不会让艾斯再次捣乱然后影响他的睡眠，那个金发男人——艾斯想起别人都叫他马尔科，一路把年轻的海贼拖回了屋，然后不顾艾斯的抗议，强迫他睡在了自己的床上，号称这样艾斯就没法逃走了。</p>
<p>而且，这家伙不仅无比强壮，他受的任何伤都会自己再生。</p>
<p>在逃脱的种种尝试之后，艾斯最终还是累了，而那个捉住他的人早就睡着了。他的意识漫无边际地漂移，最后全集中在了身边这个用手臂揽着他的人身上。他终于冷静了一点，很快发现在方才的怒火中自己忽略了什么——这个男人是不死鸟马尔科。暂且不提他刺杀白胡子的成功率，艾斯突然意识到，在那男人的大副手底下自己可能也同样讨不到什么好。而这让他无比恼火。</p>
<p>艾斯不喜欢认输。</p>
<p>新一轮的愤怒燃烧了起来，艾斯用靴子狠狠踢了身后人的小腿一脚——他拒绝拖下他的鞋，而另一个人只是耸了耸肩。男人发出了一声轻柔的呻吟，然后他那清凉，却不幸并不让人讨厌的治愈火焰活了过来。</p>
<p>这个混蛋甚至连醒都没醒。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>马尔科叹了一口气，眼睛追随着艾斯撞穿两堵墙的身影。这个男孩最新的谋杀尝试再一次不幸失败了——这一次他甚至不知从哪找来了斧子。</p>
<p>在离他不远的地方，一些船员正在交付赌资，而另一些则向老爹抱怨起了要做的所有那些修复工作，因为老爹一点都不注意他在把艾斯往哪扔。</p>
<p>马尔科忽略了他们，开始思考起过去这几个星期发生的事。首先，从一个星期前开始，每天两次的暗杀降到了一天一次。有些人认为这表明男孩终于不再抵触加入海贼团的念头，或者至少他刺杀老爹的决心减弱了，但马尔科并不确定这一点。</p>
<p>这孩子的情况看起来一天比一天糟。从第一次开始，马尔科连续拖着他到自己的床上睡了三天。而从那时候起，这男孩一到晚上就变得格外难找。但既然在接下来的日子里他没再试着夜袭老爹，他也就随他去了。</p>
<p>现在他开始怀疑这是不是一个好主意。</p>
<p>艾斯看起来很疲惫。尽管只能在他四处躲藏的间隙瞅上两眼，但马尔科依然能看出他没有睡足觉。而另一个情况是，艾斯看起来比他刚上船时要瘦。</p>
<p>尽管不同的人在不同的情况下邀请了他无数次，但年轻海贼从没到混乱的饭堂和船员们一起吃过饭。这一点并不出乎马尔科的意料，但好在他一直有接到厨房关于食物消失的报告，且根据厨子所说，厨房里消失的食物远远超过一个平常人的饭量。然而现在，趁着艾斯在被老爹一拳击倒后试着爬起来的这几秒，马尔科仔细地观察了他一番，然后就意识到他现在到底有多瘦。显然，他偷走的那些食物对他来说远远不够。</p>
<p>这种情况不能再继续下去了。马尔科转身向厨房走去——他不能放任他们不情愿的新船员就这样慢慢杀死自己。</p>
<p>快到午餐时间了，厨房里有足够多的食物。马尔科拿了一个篮子，忽略周遭疑惑的目光，每样都取了一点，然后离开厨房，集中注意力专心感觉那异常情绪化的小鬼这次又藏在了哪。</p>
<p>他在一片几乎荒废了的甲板上找到了艾斯。艾斯靠着栏杆，看上去正心不在焉地凝视着眼前的大海，但并没有放松戒备。当马尔科靠近的时候，年轻海贼的后背瞬间僵直了，接着他就转过身，抱起双臂怒视马尔科。</p>
<p>“你想干什么？”他怒气冲冲地道。马尔科猜他依然在为了最开始那几个晚上的事生气。马尔科不能说自己对此感到抱歉。那不仅让他度过了几个平静的晚上，而且怀里有个温暖身体的感觉也实在是不赖。</p>
<p>马尔科举起篮子。</p>
<p>“我带了吃的。”</p>
<p>艾斯更愤怒了。</p>
<p>“我不需要！”他瞪着马尔科嚷道，而马尔科挑起了眉。</p>
<p>“真的？”他怀疑地问，然后在艾斯还没来得及反应时一步踏到他身前，伸出一根手指放在他凸起的两根肋骨之间，“我可不这么觉得。”</p>
<p>受到惊吓的艾斯往后退了几步，撞上了身后的栏杆。他冲着马尔科来了一拳，但早有预料的男人轻松地躲开了。</p>
<p>“你他妈搞什么！”脸上满是雀斑的海贼喊道。</p>
<p>“你是想在这吃，还是想让我把你拖进饭堂和所有人一起吃？”说着，他递出手中的篮子。</p>
<p>艾斯怒视着他，但马尔科早就知道他的回答会是什么——从一开始他就尽全力躲着其他的船员，无论他们对他是多么友好。他甚至会发起攻击，直到除了队长和船长之外再没有人敢靠近他。果然，没过多久，他叹了口气，接过了马尔科递出的篮子。</p>
<p>他扑通一声坐到地上，然后在马尔科也在他身边坐下时，向他投出仿佛要杀人的目光。年长的男人举起双手以示和平。</p>
<p>“我只是想确保你把东西都吃了。”他解释道。虽然根据男孩开始大声地咕噜咕噜叫的肚子来看，这完全是不必要的。但无论如何，马尔科也没有走开。他想趁着这个机会好好研究一下男孩，运气好的话，甚至或许能更接近他一些。</p>
<p>然而，等看到艾斯猛灌食物的速度，任何发起对话的想法都被马尔科扔到了脑后。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“他是个不快乐的孩子，不是吗？”</p>
<p>马尔科转头看向做出这个评论的萨奇。今天轮到他守夜了，萨奇决定来陪他一起。马尔科并不介意这一点——守夜的职责很无聊，尽管假如是一个人的话，他会选择在天上飞。</p>
<p>“艾斯？”</p>
<p>“对啊。他总是一个人呆着，看上去心情一直很差，还老是吓走那些靠近他的人。简直让我想拽他去参加个宴会然后看看他是天生只会皱着眉头，还是仍然会笑。”</p>
<p>马尔科因为萨奇的说法微笑起来。他当然知道艾斯不可能一生下来就只会皱眉头，但还没有傻到冒着被萨奇嘲笑的风险大声地把这一点说出来。他决定说点别的。</p>
<p>“他或许会把你的头咬下来。他很顽固的。”</p>
<p>他们都笑了，但马尔科知道萨奇为那个男孩感到担忧。他不是唯一一个人。从艾斯刚来船上到现在已经过了将近两个月了。和他的暗杀次数由一天两回变为一天一回时很多人希望的不同，他看上去并没有改变他的想法。</p>
<p>他仍旧每天刺杀白胡子，大多数时候都自己呆着，从厨房里偷食物，然后睡在船上随意某个偏僻的角落。他们试着和男孩聊天，但即使在心情好的时候，他也只会用一声咆哮、一个侮辱或者一句没好气的回答来回报他们。有时候马尔科几乎能确信从来没人教过艾斯人际交往是什么。</p>
<p>一声撞击的巨响吸引了他们的注意力。他们往下看，发现艾斯飞出了应该是他撞碎的第二堵墙，然后又撞在了第三堵上。安静下来的声音说明他停在了那。</p>
<p>“哇哦，他又开始夜袭了。我以为你已经说服他不这么做了呢。”萨奇吹了个口哨，看上去被逗乐了。马尔科皱起眉头。</p>
<p>“去睡觉，萨奇。”</p>
<p>“什么？”他的朋友问道，给了他一个困惑的眼神。</p>
<p>“去睡觉。我刚给自己找了个新伴。”</p>
<p>不等他回答，马尔科从瞭望台一跃而下，瞬间落到男孩刚制造出来的艾斯形状的大洞边上，开始往里走。他听到萨奇也同时开始从瞭望台往下爬。</p>
<p>就在那里，艾斯坐在地板上，揉着他那厚得让人难以置信的后脑瓜，在马尔科踏进走廊时立刻抬起头来怒视他。</p>
<p>“起来，你跟我走。”</p>
<p>“滚开！”艾斯嚷道，站起身，试图沿着走廊往外走。</p>
<p>马尔科攥住他的胳膊。艾斯瞪向他，但马尔科忽略了他的眼神，开始拖着他走向甲板。艾斯奋力挣扎着，当意识到他的挣扎没有任何效果，转而试图发起攻击，踢向马尔科的胸膛。</p>
<p>幸运的是浑小子的动作还算迟缓，在挨了一拳和一脚后马尔科就设法把他扔到了肩上。他用一只手臂固定住艾斯的腿，无视一下下重重捶在他背上的拳头，开始往瞭望台的方向走。为了不让艾斯逃跑，他不能把胳膊变成翅膀。扛着一个不配合的人单手爬瞭望台是一项挑战，但他依然做到了。</p>
<p>一上瞭望台，他就对艾斯陈述道：“现在我要把你放下来了，但如果你试着逃跑或者攻击我，我就把你揍进地心，听见没有？”他没有得到任何回答，但艾斯不再捶他了，“听见了吗？”</p>
<p>“嗯。”艾斯不情愿地回应道。</p>
<p>“你会表现好一点？”</p>
<p>“知道了！”回答听起来更不情愿了。这让马尔科想起他仍旧不过是个青少年——尽管有着怪物般的力量。这也或许解释了为什么他的情绪一直这么糟糕。</p>
<p>轻轻笑了一下，马尔科把艾斯放了下来，松开他的腿。看到艾斯在狭小的空间里迅速地挪到离他最远的地方抱臂坐下，扭开眼睛不看他，马尔科几乎要笑出声。</p>
<p>当他坐到艾斯身边时，他又收到了一个杀人的目光。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>艾斯直直地看着前方，下定决心忽视坐在他身旁的男人，保持沉默。归根到底，是马尔科违背他的意志把他带上来的，如果他想要干什么，艾斯不会那么轻易地让他称心如意。</p>
<p>没过多久男人开口了。</p>
<p>“所以，你的问题在哪里？”艾斯看向他，又恼火又困惑，没有回答。“我以为我们已经达成协议你不会在晚上干什么蠢事，但现在你又在干什么？说到底，你为什么要每天都坚持不懈地找揍？”</p>
<p>“我说了我要杀了那个老头。”艾斯回答，拒绝去想马尔科会不会相信他的话。他压根不在乎那个老头把他打倒了多少次，甚至在打倒他时连手头的事都没停下来。艾斯必须要打败他，这在进入新世界前就是他的目标。打败世界上最强的男人，证明自己不像他那个父亲一样没用。证明他和他不一样，而他也不该承担他的罪孽。</p>
<p>“理由是什么？”马尔科又问。艾斯闭紧了嘴，决心不再和他说一个字。男人看着他，显然在等他的回答，而当他期待的回答没有到来，他又开口了。</p>
<p>“刚进入新世界的强大海贼跑来刺杀老爹，这是一件很常见的事。发生的次数甚至可能远超过你的想象。但他们大多一两次就放弃了。然后你就来了，刺杀了天知道有多少次，却仍然不肯放弃。”</p>
<p>马尔科说话的语气很平静，或许有一点好奇，但艾斯惊讶地发现里头没有哪怕一丝他觉得艾斯这无数次可悲失败十分有趣的暗示。</p>
<p>艾斯用手臂抱住双腿，把下巴放在膝盖上。</p>
<p>“我不会告诉你的，好吗？这和你没有关系。”</p>
<p>“真的吗？”现在这男人的语气听起来有点怀疑了，“你每天想要杀的人是我的父亲，但这和我没关系？”</p>
<p>艾斯恼怒地瞪向前方，无论多少次，听到这帮愚蠢的海贼这么称呼那个男人都让他恼火。</p>
<p>“他是你的亲爹还是怎么的？”他嚷道，希望另一个海贼能就此闭嘴。但他没有。</p>
<p>“不。”</p>
<p>“那为什么你要那么叫他？那很让人烦！”艾斯基本是在咆哮了。看着这帮海贼每天坚持装作一个家庭的滑稽戏让他越来越难以忍受。</p>
<p>“因为他叫我们儿子。”</p>
<p>“这很蠢。”艾斯嘟哝道。</p>
<p>“为什么？你觉得只有有血缘关系的人才能组成一个家庭？”</p>
<p>艾斯感觉他的心抽搐了一下。那从未真正痊愈的伤口在他不情愿地回忆起萨博时再一次隐隐作痛。他兄弟那张咧嘴笑着的脸又浮现在他的眼前，他缺了一颗的牙齿，他那满怀对更好未来的希望的明亮眼睛，一切仿佛从未如此清晰过。</p>
<p>“不。但你们有这么多人，不可能全都互相了解，但还是装作一个大家庭的模样。”</p>
<p>马尔科没有立刻回答。艾斯以为他终于让这个惹人生气的男人闭嘴了，但他早就应该知道没这么简单。</p>
<p>“你不是个特别容易相信别人的人，不是吗？”</p>
<p>“为什么我要轻易相信别人？”他怒喊道。这本来应该是从第一天起就显而易见的事，这个傻瓜却把这当什么新鲜事一样随意地说了出来。艾斯不信任别人，那又怎么了？又不是说这个世界给了他足够的理由，让他去轻信别人。他忽略了脑中小声说着这帮海贼能很容易地杀了他却丝毫没有恶待他的部分。</p>
<p>“这就是你不想加入海贼团的原因？”</p>
<p>“不，我就是不想加入你们，这有什么难以理解的？！话说回来，你们这帮人又为什么那么想让我加入你们？你们不了解我，该死的，我甚至一直在试着刺杀你们的船长！你们不应该让我赶紧滚蛋吗！”</p>
<p>完全出乎意料又让他手足无措的是，马尔科笑了。他给出了足够的理由，告诉他为什么他们不该把他留在船上，希望他们终于能意识到放他走是最好的选项，但这家伙笑了。</p>
<p>艾斯忍住扭头瞪他的冲动。他清楚地知道马尔科似乎对他的怒视免疫，而且，尽管不愿意承认，但或许在刚才撞穿墙壁的时候他伤到了头。</p>
<p>“老爹喜欢你，这就是为什么他邀请你。我们也喜欢你，这就是为什么我们想让你留下。”止住了笑声，马尔科终于说道。</p>
<p>这一次艾斯确实扭过头去看他了。他眨了眨眼，确认自己没有听错马尔科的话。男人依然在微笑，懒洋洋的表情非常适合他半开半闭的眼睛。</p>
<p>“是无论什么人来，你们都会接受吗？”艾斯无论如何也理解不了这个说法。这些人真的希望他加入他们，一个无论他们什么时候靠近，都会得到物理或言语攻击的人。马尔科点点头。“为什么？”</p>
<p>“因为我们所有人都是被世间排斥的人。这个世界憎恨我们，如果我们对同样的被排斥者背过身去，那未免太虚伪了。”</p>
<p>这些话，这些用平静的语气说出来，仿佛毋庸置疑一般的话，让艾斯失去了任何突如其来的谈话的兴致——他认为这兴致得怪到他脑袋刚刚磕出来的大包上。</p>
<p>“我才不信你们什么人都会接受呢。”</p>
<p>但他没有听到马尔科的回答。有人在底下喊他，是他的接替者。马尔科的值夜结束了。</p>
<p>站起身，艾斯不安地看到男人向他伸出了一只手：“走吧，去睡觉。”</p>
<p>“哼？”艾斯困惑地低声道。</p>
<p>马尔科的眉头抬得更高了。</p>
<p>“你不会觉得在刚才那个闹剧之后我还会就这么放你走吧？跟我来，否则我就拖着你走。”</p>
<p>想起在最开始那三天马尔科是怎么真的拖着他走的，艾斯不情不愿地接过了男人伸出的手。</p>
<p>这次艾斯决定无论马尔科再说什么都不会理他了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>艾斯醒过来时，不由自主地往床垫里拱了拱。他的身体几乎因为终于睡在了床上而呻吟——床上，而不是硬木板上。</p>
<p>接着，他就僵住了。他想起了为什么一开始他会睡在硬木板上，而又是为什么他现在睡在了床上。同时他也感觉到了环住他腰肢的胳膊，还有——他的脸无可救药地红了——抵在他屁股上的那个温暖的东西。他试图尽可能又轻又快地从床上挪下来——首先得想办法把他身上的那条胳膊移开，而就在这时他发现了第三件事：他身后的男人不是唯一一个有什么硬了的人。</p>
<p>现在他真的得离开这了，迅速地。</p>
<p>他身上的胳膊动了动，幸运的是比刚刚松了一些，且没有往下移。而就在此时艾斯突然意识到男人的呼吸很轻，完全不像是睡觉时该有的样子。</p>
<p>“你醒了？”他问，接着不等对方回答，立刻道，“让我走，我要走。”</p>
<p>“为什么？”马尔科问，动也没动。他的声音里没什么睡意，这意味着他可能已经醒了一会儿了。不由自主地想象了一下在他醒前男人在干什么，艾斯恨不能给自己的脑子来上一枪。</p>
<p>“现在是早上，我没试着杀任何人，你的工作结束了，现在放我走。”他咬着牙说道。他的硬挺本来应该因为这个场景和他的愤怒缓解的，但是不，那该死的家伙仍然直挺挺地立在那，仿佛一个挑衅，要看艾斯怎么能在从床上站起来、穿上靴子、从这个屋子离开的同时不让另一个男人注意到它。</p>
<p>“你确定？”马尔科问。艾斯的眼睛瞬间瞪得比盘子还大——男人隔着裤子捏住了他。</p>
<p>“操-操……”</p>
<p>“这不正准备呢么？”马尔科贴着他的脖子低喃道，艾斯甚至能从他的皮肤上感觉到男人唇角戏谑的微笑。他吻了吻艾斯的脖子，手又动了起来。艾斯咬住下唇，强迫自己保持冷静，“我能帮你，你知道。”</p>
<p>“不。”艾斯回答。他太过慌张，甚至都来不及恭喜自己把这个字平稳地说了出来。</p>
<p>“真可惜。”然后，就这样，马尔科放开了他。</p>
<p>困惑了几秒钟，艾斯才意识到男人就这么毫无怨言地放开了他。他没有坚持行动，也没准备通过进一步唤起艾斯来说服他。他就这么撒手了。艾斯没有预料到这个。</p>
<p>年轻的海贼有点尴尬地从床上站起来去找昨晚踢掉的靴子——他从第一天晚上就学到了，实在是不值得为了向另一个人彰显他有多恼怒而穿着靴子在床上睡觉。一找到它们，艾斯就坐在地上穿了起来。</p>
<p>“艾斯。”</p>
<p>“怎么？”他问，没从手上抬起头来。</p>
<p>“如果你改主意了，来找我。”</p>
<p>男孩扭头的速度几乎要伤到他的脖子。马尔科现在正坐在床上看他。男人昨晚就脱掉了衬衫，此时床单缠在腰间，看上去就像在那底下他全身不着一缕。</p>
<p>艾斯真的很想就这么回到床上，说他现在就改主意了。但他不能，毕竟马尔科不是什么他不用再见第二次的一夜情。他是一个现在艾斯不得不每天一起生活的人。</p>
<p>因此，相反地，他站起身，试着装出对无论是自己还是男人的性致都漠不关心的样子，说道：“我不需要。”</p>
<p>他没怎么在意他回答时马尔科把腰间的床单推到了一边，但当看到马尔科在他来得及离开前就拉开了自己的裤子，艾斯吓得几乎要跳出自己的皮囊。</p>
<p>“你-你在干什么？！”</p>
<p>马尔科平平地看了他一眼。</p>
<p>“你不准备帮忙不等于我自己不会去处理这个。”</p>
<p>当马尔科的手握住他那惊人的长度时，艾斯绝对没有逃走。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>虽然很艰难，但在差不多正午的时候，艾斯终于又找到了一个他之前没藏过的僻静地方。在昨晚和马尔科的对话之后，艾斯终于向自己承认，他需要认真想一想了。</p>
<p>他最初的计划很简单：杀了白胡子，然后在白胡子的船员杀了他之前逃走。如果没能逃走，那就这样在战斗中死去。一切本来都应该很简单的，最坏的结果也不过是白胡子在艾斯刺杀失败时杀了他。</p>
<p>然而和这个海贼团有关的任何事都不是简单的。</p>
<p>他输了，但白胡子不仅没杀了他，甚至还决定让他当自己的“儿子”，把他带到了船上。在船上他所有暗杀的尝试也全都凄惨地失败了，他甚至没能伤到白胡子分毫。还有那些船员，艾斯原本以为他们会对他保持警惕，会想让他滚下他们的船，但与之相反，他们不顾艾斯本人的意愿接纳了他，把他当作了他们中的一员。</p>
<p>这种接纳体现在方方面面：每一次游戏或者宴会他都会受到邀请——如果他们看到了他的话；当他刺杀失败，被丢出甲板，他们总是把他从水里捞出来；他们像对待同伴而不是敌人那样和他打招呼；而且他们还帮他治伤。艾斯自然是不肯的，但结果往往是两三个队长一起压住他，然后让医生或者护士处理他那数不胜数的伤口。</p>
<p>除了这些以外，还有更多更微妙的，艾斯之前注意到了却一直拒绝承认的地方。就像厨房的门。那些海贼一定注意到有不少食物消失了，尤其在马尔科拎着篮子来找他之后——他当时觉得那是一种同情，而为了免于这种羞辱，艾斯决定偷更多的食物。但厨房的门从来没有锁过，也没有人看着，任艾斯想拿多少食物都可以。</p>
<p>艾斯不知道是从什么时候开始的，但在他那些没好气的评论和不耐烦的回答之间，他潜意识地知道，他喜欢这些人。他们友好、无忧无虑，而且，尽管喜欢互相嘲弄还非常好斗，他们并不残忍。哦，艾斯当然知道假如他们中的一个陷入了危险，他们会是非常可怕的敌人，但事实是，不顾艾斯极力的反对，他们把艾斯当作他们中的一员。</p>
<p>而即使艾斯再不愿意承认，他也发现自己并不怎么讨厌这一点。</p>
<p>但这样不行。</p>
<p>如果是任何别的海贼团，艾斯或许会考虑就这么认输，为他造成的所有麻烦道歉然后接受上船的邀请。但不能是这个海贼团，不能是白胡子海贼团。他做不到。</p>
<p>于是，在这一天剩下的时间里，艾斯开始思考该怎么下船。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>艾斯靠在上层甲板的一根栏杆上，俯视着底下盛大的宴会——在第二天早上一定会有许多宿醉又暴躁的海贼。</p>
<p>如果是几天前艾斯从他的藏身点走出来，发现自己闯进了一个全员派对，那他一定会退回去然后开始抱怨这帮愚蠢的海贼。但现在他想看一看莫比迪克上的宴会是什么样子的。</p>
<p>显然，它涉及远超艾斯想象中船上储藏着的分量的酒，各种各样让人尴尬的游戏，往醉酒的人脸上画画或者搞别的什么他们醒来时绝不会喜欢的恶作剧，以及，不知为什么，消失的衣服。消失的衣服和很多的大笑，当然了。</p>
<p>艾斯的观察被站到他身边的人打断了，他扭过头，发现是马尔科。他的手里拿着两大杯啤酒，脸上挂着一抹温和却又带点戏谑的微笑，看上去比底下那帮傻蛋清醒多了。</p>
<p>“我很吃惊你没有躲在哪个黑暗的角落里自己闷闷不乐。”年长的海贼向他打了一个招呼，说道。艾斯本能地怒视他，而男人一如往常一样丝毫没受影响。</p>
<p>“或许我不想在角落里呆着了。”艾斯半心半意地抗议道，尽管他并不真的觉得生气或者恼火。回忆一下过去几个月在莫比迪克号上的生活，他不得不承认马尔科的描述其实还挺准确的。</p>
<p>马尔科微笑着递给他其中一杯酒。艾斯接受了，而这立刻让男人微笑的弧度更大了。他挪了挪，靠在艾斯旁边的另一根栏杆上。他们沉默地呆了一会儿，只静静看着底下的宴会。</p>
<p>马尔科轻轻地笑了两声，顺着他的视线，艾斯看到一帮醉鬼明显是分成了几队，然后组团去偷对方的衣服。艾斯不由也笑了。</p>
<p>“你们在庆祝什么？”艾斯打破了沉默，问道。</p>
<p>“哈尔塔的生日。”</p>
<p>艾斯记得哈尔塔是队长中的一个，经常主动来帮医生按住他。艾斯扫视了一圈，发现那个队长正在一圈海贼中间大声地笑着。</p>
<p>看起来是个不错的生日。</p>
<p>“你的生日是什么时候？”马尔科问道，把他的注意力拉了回来。</p>
<p>“噢，一月一日。怎么了？”</p>
<p>马尔科弹了弹舌头，一瞬间看起来有点恼火。</p>
<p>“所以是上个月？”艾斯点了点头，接着出乎他意料地，男人的一只手贴上了他的脸颊，探过身来亲了亲他的嘴角。艾斯僵住了。“抱歉我们没有给你庆祝，但我猜当时你正忙着砍掉老爹的头给自己当礼物呢，嗯？”</p>
<p>艾斯撇开眼，有些确定自己脸红了。不错，他承认他的暗杀有点太过头了，但他拒绝为此感到尴尬。那些海贼把这件事当成笑料已经够糟了。</p>
<p>“所以，你到底多大？”马尔科问道。艾斯很高兴他转移了话题。</p>
<p>“十六。”</p>
<p>听到马尔科的轻笑声，他吃惊地看向男人，困惑地歪了歪头。</p>
<p>“你知道，如果我是个足够正派的人，我会为想把这么年轻的孩子带上床而感到羞愧。”海贼解释道，依然咧嘴笑着。</p>
<p>艾斯很骄傲他几乎没怎么脸红。他或许有过性经验，但这不意味着他能完全自在地谈论它。这不是什么他习惯的话题，而不知为什么这让他觉得有点尴尬。</p>
<p>“我上过你的床了。”他指出。马尔科的笑容更大了。</p>
<p>“你知道我是什么意思。”</p>
<p>不错，艾斯知道。在离开这艘船之前，或许他可以找机会兑现一下和马尔科的那个一夜情，他想。只是为了满足他的好奇心和近来对那个男人的兴趣，当然。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一番内心斗争之后，艾斯认为在男人心情比较好的时候去找他是最好的选择。这也是为什么，在看到船长离开宴会半个小时后，他从马尔科身边悄悄溜走，往船长室走去。悄无声息地打开门然后进到屋子里是很容易的事，但是，根据他过往的那些经历来看，男人已经知道他在这了。</p>
<p>自然而然地，当艾斯站在门边没再挪动一寸，白胡子开口了。</p>
<p>“这倒是新情况。你是想试着把我瞪死吗？”</p>
<p>“已经试过了，不管用。”巨大的男人大声地笑了起来，等他安静下来，艾斯说道，“我想和你谈谈。”</p>
<p>白胡子慢慢从床上坐了起来，他显然听出了艾斯语气里的严肃，对这个奇怪的要求并没有作出任何评论。</p>
<p>这是艾斯第一次试着和这个男人谈话，在此之前，他们之间的互动大多由谋杀企图和偶尔的失败后的辱骂组成。</p>
<p>“那个，我很抱歉我一直想要杀了你。我原来以为杀了你可以证明一些事情，但我错了。虽然不是说我真的能杀了你什么的，但还是……”他开口道，发现语速比他想要的快得多，同时试着忽略自己正在语无伦次这一点，“我知道你想让我做你的船员，但我真的不能留下来。这和我想不想让你死没有关系，我发誓。我只是，真的不能呆在这。所以，我在想，你能不能让我在下个岛下船？如果下个岛是你的领地的话，我绝对不会找任何麻烦，我会自己走开。”毫无停顿地说完，艾斯深吸了一口气，在降临的凝重沉默里静静等待着。</p>
<p>“你想要杀我的理由，和你不能留下来的理由，是同一个吗？”船长最终问道。</p>
<p>艾斯暗暗诅咒。尽管不可能，但他真的希望男人能什么都不问，就这么放他走。他真的不想回答这个问题——他不知道在听了他的回答之后对方会有什么反应。虽然早在几个小时前，他就猜到他可能得回答这个问题。</p>
<p>艾斯点了点头。</p>
<p>“那是什么理由呢，儿子？”艾斯还没能组织好语言，白胡子又问了一次。</p>
<p>听到这个称呼，一种剧烈的疼痛撕扯着艾斯的胸膛。儿子。他拒绝承认在内心深处，自从长到足以理解为什么这个世界只是因为知道他的存在就要恨他，他就一直在想，如果被一个他没有那般痛恨的人称为“儿子”，会是什么样的感觉。而就在这一时这一刻，这个称呼让他感到疼痛。</p>
<p>“不要这么叫我。”他喃喃道，但显然白胡子听到了。</p>
<p>“为什么不？”</p>
<p>“等我说完，你会后悔的。”艾斯摇了摇头。他深吸一口气，决定尽快结束这件事，“我的全名是波特卡斯·D·艾斯，但这是我母亲的姓氏。我出生时的名字是哥尔·D·艾斯。”</p>
<p>就这样，他说出来了。艾斯知道早在政府不知道为什么改了海贼王的名字之前很久，白胡子和他就是宿敌了。他知道男人一定认出了这个名字。他低下头看着地板，不想看到男人眼里的指责和厌恶，就像他在小时候仅仅是提出海贼王有儿子这个可能就看到过的无数次那样。白胡子总是慈爱地看着他，尽管艾斯不仅用尽全力想杀了他，还极尽所能地粗鲁又惹人烦地对待他。而现在这一切都结束了。</p>
<p>然后，白胡子笑了。</p>
<p>艾斯猛地抬起头来，无比困惑地仰视着他。他想问他在笑什么，但这些词句拒绝从他的嘴里出来。没过多久，男人止住了笑声，低头看向艾斯。他脸上的表情让男孩大吃一惊。这位传奇的海贼被逗乐了，没错，但他的脸上没有丝毫指责或者厌恶，他看向艾斯时还像以前一样慈爱。</p>
<p>“这就是为什么你想杀了我？来证明你能做到罗杰做不到的事情？”艾斯点点头，男人又开始笑了。</p>
<p>“你不生气？”</p>
<p>“罗杰和我或许是敌人，但我们并不痛恨对方。他是个正派的人。”</p>
<p>艾斯的眼睛吃惊地瞪大了，他想起了在香波地是雷利说的话——“也许你应该问问那些真的认识他的人对他的看法，而不是根据那些从来没见过他的人的说法就得出结论。”</p>
<p>“但是——”</p>
<p>白胡子摇了摇头，打断了他。</p>
<p>“就算我真的恨罗杰，事情也没有什么不一样。所有人都是大海的孩子，你的父母是谁一点也不重要。在这，没有人会因为这个看不起你。但如果你真的想走，我也不会阻止你。”</p>
<p>“我……”艾斯合上了嘴，他没能说出任何话，他不知道该说什么。</p>
<p>“为什么不考虑一下呢？又不急着做决定，不是吗？”</p>
<p>艾斯点点头，转过身往外走。他仍然很困惑。他轻轻地道了一句“晚安”，在得到回应时感到一股奇异的温暖。</p>
<p>打开门，又在出来后把门合上，他深深地陷入了沉思，甚至没注意到走廊里不止有他一个人。直到抬起头，开始思索该去哪个方向找地过夜，他才发现就在门对面往右两三尺的地方，有一个人正靠墙站着。</p>
<p>那是马尔科。他抱着手臂，脸上是一种严肃的表情。</p>
<p>艾斯僵住了，不知道该做出什么反应。这个男人听到了所有事吗？</p>
<p>他决定装作什么都不知道。</p>
<p>“你在这干什么？”</p>
<p>“你离开宴会的时候，我以为你又要做什么蠢事，所以我跟着你来了。”</p>
<p>马尔科依然很严肃。艾斯向前走了一步，更多地是因为想证明自己并没有害怕，而不是因为他想离男人近一点——他已经猜出了他没问出口的那个问题的答案。</p>
<p>“你听见了。”他陈述道，不知道还能说些什么，也不知道马尔科会有什么样的反应。</p>
<p>“我听见了。”</p>
<p>又是一阵让人不适的沉默横亘在两人之间，就像在白胡子的屋子里时的一样。直到艾斯终于打破了它。</p>
<p>“我猜你现在没那么热衷于把我带上你的床了。”</p>
<p>马尔科从墙上直起身，站到艾斯眼前，离他只有不到两尺的距离。</p>
<p>“这就是你的想法？所有人都会因为得知了你的身世而讨厌你？”</p>
<p>艾斯耸了耸肩，马尔科语气里的严肃让他胃里沉甸甸的，不知道男人在想什么。</p>
<p>“难道不是吗？”</p>
<p>眨眼间马尔科就来到他身边，用两片嘴唇封住了他的唇。他的双手捧着艾斯的脸颊，指尖伸入他的黑发，固定住他的头颅。这是一个强制的行为，但却并不是一个暴烈的吻。这比任何言语都更好地回答了艾斯的问题。</p>
<p>这个吻没有持续很久。当他们分开后，马尔科用自己的额头抵住艾斯的。</p>
<p>“我不在乎。就算你是海怪的儿子，我他妈也不在乎。你是个好人，艾斯，这是唯一重要的事。”艾斯咬住下唇，又一次不知道该说些什么。而马尔科让他免于回答，笑着说道：“不过这倒解释了为什么你这么顽固。”</p>
<p>怒吼一声，艾斯推开男人，抱起双臂，拒绝承认这个说法让他有一点点尴尬。</p>
<p>“那你准备怎么做呢？”马尔科很快又问道。</p>
<p>艾斯低头看向地板，对这个问题仔细思考了一番，才回答道：“我不知道。你和老头子……你们两个或许对我留在这没有意见，但不代表别人没有。”</p>
<p>马尔科的一只手落在他的肩膀上，他抬起头。</p>
<p>“这没有回答我的问题。你自己，想要加入这个海贼团吗？”</p>
<p>艾斯撇开眼，不确定该怎么回答。</p>
<p>“我不知道。我还没认真考虑过。”他或许确实意识到他喜欢这伙人了，但直到和白胡子谈话前，他一直不觉得他真的有机会留下来，也从来没有考虑过这个可能。</p>
<p>“仔细考虑一下。不要担心别人会做什么。如果你不想，你不需要告诉他们任何事。但如果你告诉他们了，也别觉得所有人都会因此讨厌你。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>波特卡斯·D·艾斯不得不咬住脸颊内侧的肉以防自己笑出声——看到他走进乱糟糟的饭堂，所有人都惊掉了下巴。</p>
<p>装作没有发现跟随他穿过走廊的目光和窃窃私语，艾斯走到自助桌边，拿起一个他能找到的最大的托盘，用空盘子将它盖得满满当当，然后盛上了它们能装下的最大份量的食物。带着做过无数次的熟练，艾斯紧接着又在上边放了一整层盘子，迅速地装满食物，让它们维持住一种摇摇欲坠的平衡。在这过程里，他又一次不得不忍住笑出声的冲动——他发现不少人的难以置信渐渐变成了满是骇然的惊恐。他甚至注意到有人的脸上浮出了不健康的绿意，用一种很痛的表情捂住自己的肚子。</p>
<p>而当艾斯坚定地向船长所在的桌子走去的时候，这些人脸上的难以置信更加夸张了。</p>
<p>马尔科站起身，从他手里接过托盘放到桌上，让艾斯能更容易坐下。</p>
<p>“这可真不少。”男人坐下后评论道。</p>
<p>“我饿了。”艾斯解释道，也扑通一声坐到长椅上。他不准备更进一步说自己其实一直都没怎么吃饱——尽管马尔科早在似乎很久很久之前就用行动表达过这个观点。因为他觉得厨师们不会喜欢二十人份量的食物每天消失三四次的。</p>
<p>“早上好，小鬼。”白胡子和他打招呼，在环视一圈他的儿子们后似乎被逗乐了。</p>
<p>“早上好，老头。”</p>
<p>而就这样，从艾斯开始盛饭时降临的沉默瞬间被打破，数百个声音同时响了起来，共同组成了艾斯所见过的最壮观的八卦传播链。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“不，我没加入你们海贼团。”</p>
<p>“不，我没有变温和，如果你再这么说我就把你揍进墙里去。”</p>
<p>在看到他走进饭堂吃饭的震惊过后，艾斯不得不反反复复地回答这些无聊的问题。</p>
<p>尽管嘴上的威胁没有停，但海贼们很快发现艾斯不再像仅仅是前几天前那样真的攻击他们了。于是他们就开始吵闹着把他拽来拽去，想拖着他去船上的各种地方。</p>
<p>艾斯最终还是得到了他迟到许久的莫比迪克号观光之旅，同时还收到了许多和船员们一起生活以及不应该在船上干什么的建议。而他本人也同样被纷纷涌来的各种问题淹没了。</p>
<p>现在，艾斯坐在木板箱上，看着一帮海贼在他还在慢慢地抿着第一杯酒时就迅速地把自己灌醉。他们觉得他还没有自在到愿意和他们一起喝醉酒的程度，就随他去了——似乎单单能让艾斯坐下来一起喝酒对他们而言就是一种进步。而艾斯任由他们相信这一点。他们想的其实也没有错，艾斯确实没有自在到对这么多他不认识的人放下戒心，但他更不想让他们知道其实是他没有多少喝酒的经验，只喝一点点酒就会醉。他拒绝看起来像个傻瓜。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>艾斯在他的临时床上翻了个身。从他和白胡子还有马尔科谈话之后，这里就是他的临时房间了。储藏室里山一高的毯子既是床垫也是被单。在他们谈过的第一个晚上，马尔科就邀请他到他的屋子里睡——只是睡觉，如果他不想的话就不干别的。但艾斯拒绝了，说他要自己想一想。而就在不到一小时后，马尔科找到了他，然后塞给了他厚厚一沓毯子。</p>
<p>于是到了此刻，或许是拂晓前不久，他在自己简易的床上翻来覆去，脑子里满是纷乱的思绪。</p>
<p>过去的一周他过得很奇怪，最保守地来说。船员们敞开怀抱接纳了他，就好像他没在过去的几个月里一直试图刺杀他们的船长一样。船员们让他加入他们之间的对话、他们的游戏，队长们甚至还让他一起参与训练。他们给他解释内部笑话背后的来由，就好像他是他们中的一分子，并且非常喜欢和他进行肢体接触——远超任何艾斯曾经习惯的。</p>
<p>在一个地方如此受欢迎让他感到不安，然而艾斯惊奇地发现，他喜欢这样。</p>
<p>一旦习惯了这个感觉，他开始无法想象失去这一切会是怎样了。</p>
<p>艾斯下定决心地坐直身子，穿上他踢到一边的鞋子，然后抱起了所有的毯子。</p>
<p>直到这一刻，他才发现原来自己对这艘船早已如此熟悉，甚至能在黑暗中摸索到他的目的地。</p>
<p>将所有毯子都移到一条胳膊里，他抬起空着的手，敲了敲眼前的门。</p>
<p>他听到屋里有人走动，门缝下透出微弱的光，门很快就打开了，门口站着一个赤裸的，睡眼惺忪的马尔科。艾斯觉得自己脸红了，重重地吞咽了一下。</p>
<p>“艾斯？”男人疑惑道。</p>
<p>“我吵醒你了吗？”年轻海贼有些内疚，他没有意识到现在有多晚，或者说多早。他原本可以再等上几个小时的。</p>
<p>“是啊，怎么了？”</p>
<p>艾斯又吞咽了一下，尽管紧张至极，但他依然强迫自己盯着马尔科的脸。虽然低下头他马上就能欣赏到一番好风景，但现在完全不是合适的时机，而且他也不需要更紧张了。发生了的事是没有办法改变的，他提醒自己，然后抬起手臂，把手里的毯子展示给马尔科。</p>
<p>“我不需要这些了。”</p>
<p>马尔科困惑地盯了它们片刻，接着，用完全不像是一个半梦半醒的人的速度把艾斯拽进了屋里。毯子落到地上，艾斯发现他又被吻住了，而他吻了回去。</p>
<p>门重重地关上了，却谁都没在意。嘴唇，舌头，牙齿，他们仿佛要把对方吞吃进肚子里，艾斯的手环住马尔科的脖子，把他压向自己，感受着马尔科激烈的回应。</p>
<p>马尔科的手搂住他的腰，顺着缝隙摸进了他的裤子，握住了他的臀肉。艾斯松垮的腰带让这很容易做到。艾斯在那双大手里挪动着，暗自懊恼他为什么不能像马尔科一样赤裸——有时候衣服是如此的累赘。他很快甩掉了裤子，将它们连同靴子一起踢到一边。他紧贴着马尔科，两人的勃起触碰到一起，让他在交错的唇舌间泄出一声呻吟。</p>
<p>在这个瞬间，艾斯意识到他有多需要这个。离他上一次做爱已经很久了，那还是在他被带上莫比迪克之前。而且，因为害怕被人发现，他在这段时间一直没有好好地自慰过。</p>
<p>他放低手臂，让马尔科将他的T恤拽下来。艾斯终于也像他一样浑身赤裸了。当马尔科分开他们的吻时，艾斯皱起了眉，不依不饶地想再次捕捉他的嘴唇。但马尔科带着轻柔的笑意将一只手放在他的肩膀上，止住了他。</p>
<p>“这么说，你要加入我们的海贼团了？”</p>
<p>艾斯认真地点了点头，带着在其他情境下或许不会有的热情。</p>
<p>“没错，你们这伙人算不上太糟糕。”</p>
<p>马尔科被艾斯选择的说法逗乐了，他的手再一次顺着艾斯的后背滑到他的屁股上。</p>
<p>“那么我猜我得欢迎你加入这个大家庭了。”</p>
<p>对了，艾斯提醒自己。这帮人不仅是一个海贼团，他们还是一个家庭，有着一个父亲和许许多多的兄弟姐妹。他轻笑起来。</p>
<p>“在这种时候说这个，感觉可太扭曲了。”</p>
<p>“我们可是海贼，我们就应该又变态又不道德。”男人咧嘴一笑，一只手揉捏着他的臀肉，另一只手动了起来。艾斯感觉到一根手指擦过他的入口，他挪了挪想要得到更多接触，但那根手指又收了回去。他怒视着男人。</p>
<p>“你不会想在这种时候慢慢挑逗我吧？”他问道。他被迫禁欲了这么久，又在过去的几个月积累了不少压力，他可没耐心做这个。</p>
<p>“我很乐意这么干，但我现在太想操你了。慢慢挑逗你的事我们可以之后再说。”</p>
<p>艾斯点点头，又吻住了马尔科。他们可以之后再讨论这个问题。他推着男人后退，直到两个人都倒在床上。接着年长的男人立刻调换了他们的位置，让自己悬在艾斯上方。</p>
<p>马尔科探向床边柜，掏出一罐润滑油。他打开盖子，然后看都没看就用三根手指挖出一大块。他的眼睛扫视过艾斯的身体，让年轻的海贼突然觉得暴露，有些尴尬地感到了害羞。他过往的床伴里从来没有人这么看过他。他们喜欢他的身体，这是自然的，但马尔科仿佛是要用他的目光把艾斯吞下去。他相当确定马尔科没开始爱抚他身体的唯一原因，是因为他的手指还被润滑油占着。艾斯短暂地想了一下是不是这就是他的食物被他盯着的感觉，如果它们有知觉的话。</p>
<p>操，他紧张了。他真的应该停止这些胡思乱想。</p>
<p>“告诉我，艾斯，你是个处子吗？”</p>
<p>艾斯坏笑了起来，这是马尔科预期的吗？他太年轻了，所以不可能有任何性经验？</p>
<p>“不。”他回答，在看到马尔科皱起眉时有种奇怪的快意，“嫉妒了？”</p>
<p>马尔科俯向他，脸无限向艾斯靠近。他的手划过艾斯的身体，指尖的润滑油轻轻擦过男孩的小腹。</p>
<p>“如果我是呢？”</p>
<p>“那可真是太不幸了。不过有一些事我确实没有和别人做过。”他回答。他从来没想过要为别人口交。有男人对他这么做过，但他从来没有以此回报过他们。但如果是马尔科，或许……</p>
<p>“噢？比如什么？”</p>
<p>“我以后或许会告诉你。”艾斯咧嘴笑着回答，然后在一根手指突然侵入他后穴时倒吸了一口气，“操！”</p>
<p>马尔科抬起一根眉毛，眼里有一种好奇的表情。他动了动手指，感受着那里的紧致。</p>
<p>“你很久没有做爱了，是不是？”男人问，似乎为这个事实异样地愉悦。尽管是在这种情况下，但艾斯又感到了瞪他的冲动，于是他这么做了。而马尔科理所当然地没受任何影响。</p>
<p>“我怎么做？你们都把我绑架了。”</p>
<p>马尔科耸了耸肩，不准备和艾斯争辩一个他们两人都知道的事实：艾斯完全可以和别的船员一起到岸上去。然后第二根手指加入了第一根。</p>
<p>“这样更好。我现在可以假装你是个处子了。”</p>
<p>“别这么混蛋。”艾斯低喊道，而马尔科只是挑起眉，动了动手指，更深地探了进去。艾斯发出一声呻吟，不自觉地微笑起来。和他在一起过的很多男人压根不在意这个，他们不会去寻找那个让艾斯眼冒金星的点，但马尔科看起来知道他在做什么。而艾斯越来越为他自己的选择而开心。</p>
<p>马尔科刚刚没怎么动作的那只手握住了他的勃起，揉捏，爱抚，挤压，用游移的手指给艾斯带来阵阵愉悦。艾斯被分心了——他呻吟着，同时奇迹般地记得要把声音放低，因为这船上还有别人在睡觉。他甚至连第三根手指是什么时候进来的都没有注意。</p>
<p>当手指突然消失的时候，艾斯本来要抱怨的，然而他睁开了不知道什么时候闭上的眼睛，清楚地看到了接着要来的是什么。马尔科用手给阴茎厚厚地涂满一层润滑油，艾斯目不转睛地看着。他不由收缩了一下后穴，在刚刚的饱胀过后，那里突然显得无比空虚。</p>
<p>如果不是马尔科很快跪在了他的两腿之间，他自己也要忍不住了。</p>
<p>马尔科微笑着低头看他，艾斯确信男人知道他想要什么。</p>
<p>当马尔科调整自己的位置时，艾斯注意到男人在床单上擦了一下手，接着他的双腿就被举了起来，一条搭在马尔科的肩上，一条挂在他的肘间。</p>
<p>艾斯没有退缩——他从不退缩。当两个人终于合为一体，他们齐齐发出了呻吟。</p>
<p>马尔科松开了他的腿，而艾斯将它们缠在了马尔科的腰间。金发男人低下身，和艾斯鼻尖碰着鼻尖，唇边是一抹轻柔又得意的微笑。</p>
<p>“需要时间调整么？”</p>
<p>“闭上嘴然后操我。”艾斯低声嚷道，而马尔科如他所说地那么做了。</p>
<p>黑发的海贼抬起身去吻他——他们的嘴唇离开对方太久了。而这也自然地堵住了他的呻吟，他再也没有办法压低声音了。他迎合着男人的冲刺，试着跟上对方的节奏，但这并不简单，因为两个人都毫无规律地加快着速度，想尽可能地肌肤相贴。他们想要从彼此身上得到更多的愉悦，也在同时想要给予彼此更多的愉悦。</p>
<p>艾斯用两手搂住马尔科的头，亲吻他，不让他走。他们的动作越发狂乱，再也没有任何规律或者节奏。马尔科的手又一次握住了他的勃起，带着一种之前从没有过的急切撸动着它。</p>
<p>然后艾斯高潮了。他几乎在马尔科的吻中窒息，在剧烈的抽搐中裹紧体内的粗长。他射得两个人满胸满臂都是，全然迷失在快感中，甚至没意识到自己发出了溺水般的尖叫。</p>
<p>马尔科压在他身上粗重地喘息着，阴茎仍旧留在他的体内。尽管自己也在试着平复呼吸，但艾斯不能说他哪怕有一点点介意胸口的重量。接着他感觉马尔科从他的体内抽了出来，环住他的肩膀，调转位置把他放到了自己的胸口。现在是男人躺在床上了。</p>
<p>艾斯咧嘴笑了。</p>
<p>“刚才的感觉很不错。”</p>
<p>“所以说，你愿意下回再来了？”尽管这是个问题，但马尔科听起来似乎早就知道答案了。而艾斯现在的心情实在太好，连瞪都懒得瞪他一眼。</p>
<p>“我猜我不介意。”</p>
<p>他抬起头，想在激烈的运动之后再来个慵懒的吻，但却在看到马尔科的脸时僵住了，脸上瞬间失了血色。马尔科的脸颊上有着深深的抓痕，每侧各五条，其中几道甚至都渗出了血。</p>
<p>“我操了。”然而马尔科只是微笑地看着他，挑起一根眉毛，他赶忙道，“对不起！！”</p>
<p>他挠花了马尔科的脸，他挠花了马尔科的脸！</p>
<p>这绝对能称得上他人生排名前几的尴尬事了。血又迅速地冲回了他的脸颊，他相信他现在看起来就像个西红柿一样。</p>
<p>马尔科轻笑了两声，蓝色的火焰迅速地从他的伤口燃起，半点伤疤的痕迹都没留下。</p>
<p>“你知道，如果它们是在我的背上，我会很乐意留下它们的。但我可不想知道那帮人看到我脸上的抓痕会想出什么笑话。”马尔科解释道。艾斯的脸更红了，他感觉自己像个无可救药的傻瓜。</p>
<p>“抱歉了。”他喃喃道。</p>
<p>一只手伸进了他的头发里，艾斯终于得到了他想要的那个慵懒而缓慢的吻。然后马尔科又开口了。</p>
<p>“你累了么？”</p>
<p>艾斯摇了摇头。尽管他最近睡得很少，但却并不觉得疲惫。</p>
<p>马尔科笑了。</p>
<p>“很好。”</p>
<p>男人又把他们的位置换了过来，让艾斯躺在他的身下。</p>
<p>“还要来？”年轻海贼难以置信地问。但他绝不会承认他以前从来没有一口气做上好几次过。</p>
<p>“我说了之后再慢慢挑逗你，你忘了？”</p>
<p>艾斯皱起眉，挑衅地仰视着他。</p>
<p>“不是现在。”他说，然后抓住马尔科的肩膀，骑到了他身上。金发男人对此仅仅露出一个微笑，似乎被这个突然的变化提起了兴趣，“我会让你求我，求我让你操我。”艾斯声明道。马尔科轻笑了起来。</p>
<p>“你可以试试看。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在调到海军总部之后，新来的海兵总会很快学到几点通识。尽管不是全部，但大多数都是关于过去曾与海贼王战斗过的海军中将卡普的。</p>
<p>几乎所有新人都听说过这个男人，并且把他当作一个偶像，一个理想的海军英雄，就像故事里描述的那样。没有人能反驳卡普是个强大又意志坚定的人，但这些新兵们很快就会发现，他们听说过的那个故事——一个出身贫寒的男孩凭着自己的努力登上海军的巅峰，无疑是被美化过的。就算激励了许多孩子的梦想，那也很可能只是一种用来征兵的手段。当然卡普是故事里说的那样没错，但除此之外，故事藏起了太多细节。</p>
<p>让我们说回这些新手们学到的通识中的一点：卡普的疯劲和他的强大程度半斤八两。换句话说，他完全就是个疯子。而当他兴致来了，他也非常乐于向任何人展示这两点——假如他们不幸在随意某次训练中靠近了他。他也非常习惯于在新兵课程中出现，踢走指挥官然后接手训练。然后在不到一分钟的时间里，这些学生对他的崇敬就会立刻变成纯粹的惊骇——如果他们不幸没能晕过去的话。</p>
<p>然而今天，他们经历的一切甚至比卡普常规的“爱之欢迎”更加恐怖。不像往常，在学生彻底晕过去或者完全不能动了之后，他的“训练”依然没有停下来。这一次甚至连战国都不得不介入，把这位海军中将从那帮可怜的人中拉开，然后紧接着三位上将又不得不同样介入，以防这两位老水军之间的战斗持续一个星期，毁掉整个马林福特。</p>
<p>五位海军的最高长官最后全都进了医务室，然而还没等任何人给他包扎伤口，卡普就怒气冲冲地冲出了门。</p>
<p>谁都不知道，甚至连战国都不知道，为什么他的心情会这么糟糕。也完全没人把这一切和晨报第五页的信息联系起来。</p>
<p>而对卡普而言，甚至连打这么一场架都不能让他的心情好起来。</p>
<p>那个，该死的，小鬼！</p>
<p>在好几个月没有关于艾斯的任何文章和消息之后，在他为那个小鬼担心了这么久之后，他又在文章里出现了。</p>
<p>作为白胡子海贼团的一员。那个该死的小鬼！</p>
<p>虽然卡普知道，如果非要选择加入一个海贼团，艾斯完全有更多更糟糕的选项，但无论如何那都是个海贼团。这孩子拒绝了七武海的位置还不够——卡普对他的孩子气无比恼火的同时又乐不可支，他现在又加入了白胡子的海贼团，仿佛他吸引的注意还不够似的。</p>
<p>同时卡普还不能登上白胡子的船，像他孙子应得的那样臭骂他一顿。虽然他猜他可以不顾战国的抗议，装作即兴的样子去找白胡子打上一架，顺便看看他的孙子，但他不能保证那帮海盗不会大肆宣扬他和艾斯之间的关系。而如果不给出一个好理由，纽盖特绝对不会允许他痛揍自己的宝贝儿子一顿。</p>
<p>也或许，艾斯不会做什么太出格的事情，那他就不过是白胡子海贼团里普通的一员，在那群怪物的包围下不会引起任何政府的注意。</p>
<p>没错，就是这样。</p>
<p>那个混蛋纽盖特最好在他想办法绕过战国的警戒前照顾好他的宝贝孙子。他不想承担一点引起战国和世界政府怀疑，然后暴露艾斯身份的风险。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>艾斯摔在地上，把一堆木板箱砸成了碎片——还好里边没有吃的或者酒。</p>
<p>马尔科坐在台阶上皱起眉。他刚刚一直在旁边围观艾斯和萨奇的这一场架，现在萨奇正得意地笑着向怒目圆睁的艾斯伸出一只手，后者不情不愿地任由这个终于和他成了朋友的人把他拉了起来。</p>
<p>在他们开始新一轮之前，第一队长站起身向他们走去。</p>
<p>“艾斯。”两个人一齐看向他，“为什么你不用霸气？”他问道。</p>
<p>“霸气？”</p>
<p>“什么？！”萨奇惊呼，揉着艾斯踢到他前臂的地方，转头看向男孩，“你没认真打？”明显被这个可能冒犯到了。</p>
<p>“我认真打了！”艾斯回答，扭脸看向马尔科，“你说的是什么意思？”</p>
<p>“在你的攻击里没有用到任何霸气。”</p>
<p>“霸气是什么？”艾斯困惑地问道，而这也让马尔科疑惑了。在他回答前，萨奇插嘴了。</p>
<p>“得了，马尔科，你不能指责一个压根不会用霸气的孩子不用霸气。”</p>
<p>“但他会用。”</p>
<p>“真的假的？”</p>
<p>“真的。他一直在对老爹用。你没注意到吗？”</p>
<p>“没有。我那时候正忙着笑掉大牙呢。”萨奇咧开嘴回答道。</p>
<p>“Oi！”艾斯冲萨奇嚷道，接着把注意力转向了马尔科。“认真的，你说的是什么意思？”</p>
<p>从艾斯的表情来看，他显然真的不知道什么是霸气。或许他听说的是别的叫法——马尔科知道在全世界不同的地方，霸气的叫法并不一样。如果他没记错，在一些空岛，见闻色霸气被叫做心网。</p>
<p>“你对老爹用的那种增强你攻击的力量。”</p>
<p>“噢，那叫霸气？我一直不知道。”</p>
<p>“所以你确实会用霸气！”萨奇指责地叫道，无限靠近艾斯的脸，逼得男孩不由向后仰，“那你为什么不用？”</p>
<p>艾斯耸耸肩。</p>
<p>“我不想生气。”</p>
<p>一阵困惑的沉默又随着他的话降临。马尔科向萨奇看了一眼，发现对方也不知道艾斯在说什么。</p>
<p>“这是什么意思？”</p>
<p>“只有在心情很差的时候我才能用它，但我不想对你们生气，所以……”艾斯说着耸了耸肩。</p>
<p>又是一阵疑惑的沉默，这一次是萨奇难以置信的声音打破了它。</p>
<p>“谁他妈这么告诉你的？”</p>
<p>现在轮到艾斯困惑了。</p>
<p>“什么？”</p>
<p>“艾斯，”马尔科叹了一口气，“并不是非得生气你才能用霸气，你只要学会控制它就好了。”</p>
<p>“真的吗？”年轻海贼问，又吃惊又带着一点期望。马尔科猜这对他来说也是个好消息。</p>
<p>“真的。如果我没猜错，你也可以预测别人的行动吧？”</p>
<p>艾斯犹豫了，咬住下唇，揉了揉他的后脑。马尔科有些好奇为什么他看起来会有点尴尬，但接着他就得到了解释。</p>
<p>“或许吧。有的时候我能看到，但我不能控制这一点。所以在打架的时候我从来不指望这个。这个也能学吗？”艾斯的脸上满是激动和期待，马尔科不得不忍住去亲他的冲动。</p>
<p>“是的。”</p>
<p>“你还藏着别的什么我们需要知道的惊喜吗？”萨奇开玩笑地问道，但让两个年长者吃惊的是，艾斯点了点头。</p>
<p>“有的时候我能让人晕过去。但这个我也不知道是怎么做到的。”</p>
<p>马尔科不得不承认这个坦陈让他也印象深刻，而萨奇将他的感受化为了语言。</p>
<p>“霸王色霸气？酷啊。”四队队长吹了个口哨。他揽住艾斯的肩膀，继续说道，“恐怕你得找老爹教你这个了。不过对另外两种，这里的马尔科，会是你很好的老师。”</p>
<p>接着，这个叛徒就离开了，把教艾斯学会霸气的工作留给了马尔科。虽然马尔科确实挺想踢他的，但诚实地说，他宁愿是他而不是别人来教艾斯。所以他决定只把下个月最难搞的值夜换给萨奇就饶过他。</p>
<p>艾斯抬头看向他。</p>
<p>“我要挨揍了，是不是？”他问道，轻轻地露齿而笑。而马尔科对他微笑了回去。</p>
<p>“那是训练的一部分。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>莫比迪克号上又有了一项可怕的新任务。霸气练习。</p>
<p>马尔科负责的部分很容易，有的时候甚至还挺有趣，只需要按着队长说的做，然后看艾斯能不能感觉到他们的动作或他们在哪。至于攻击艾斯来让他预测袭击到来的方向同时练习使用武装色霸气则都由马尔科本人来做——有一次他们试着让另一个船员来接招，结果就让那个可怜的人进了医院，但其他的船员也因此得以免受艾斯的痛击。</p>
<p>让人避之不及的是老爹的负责的部分——要锻炼霸王色霸气，艾斯就必须要想法设法让一个人，或者一群人，晕过去。这可不是什么愉悦的经历，就算是对那些没晕过去而只是感到轻微头疼的人来说也是一样。至于另一些既没晕过去又没有头疼的人，在没几次之后就开始变得更外警惕——他们没有被告知会发生什么，因为显然，老爹觉得看到他们如临大敌的反应非常有趣。</p>
<p>艾斯本人对他的进展非常满意。至少，这些练习让他不需要再花费同样的时间和精力去练习武装色霸气——尽管他因为没注意到自己越来越耐打而被无情地嘲笑了。</p>
<p>他很累，这是自然的，他不耻于承认这一点。他突然睡着的次数变多了，有一次甚至在和马尔科打架的中途睡着了过去。如果男人没有那么好的反射神经，这甚至可能会演变成一场意外事故。不过，好在在这一次之后，马尔科终于同意让他在周日的时候休息了，还同时劝服了老爹也这么做。</p>
<p>今天是周日，虽然早就远远超过了艾斯平时的起床时间，但他依然抱着枕头，试着劝身体再睡个回笼觉——尽管他已经睡了将近十二个小时，中途只在吃早饭的时候爬起来一次。</p>
<p>他听见门打开又关上的声音，睁开眼睛看到马尔科向他的床走来，然后坐在了他身边。艾斯转过身背对着他，一只温暖的手放在了他的腿上。</p>
<p>“还睡？”</p>
<p>“今天我休息。离我远点，你这个禽兽。”他孩子气地抱怨，依然在为昨天严格的训练记仇——甚至连他之前从来没有感觉到过的肌肉都在疼痛。</p>
<p>他听见，同时感觉到马尔科动了动，两只手都放在了他身上。</p>
<p>“趴在床上。”男人说，艾斯从善如流地松开枕头，听从了他的指令。</p>
<p>当马尔科的手揉捏起他酸痛的后背，慢慢疏解开他这一周里积累下的压力和紧绷，艾斯不由舒服地叹了一口气。他爱这双手，虽然他的压力和紧绷也同样是它们造成的。</p>
<p>等这双手捏到他的手臂时，艾斯感觉他又快要睡着了。但他现在已经不想再睡了，于是决定提起在他脑子里环绕了一周的话题。</p>
<p>“马尔科，你说我该把纹身纹在哪？”</p>
<p>“你想纹在哪？”那双手现在停留在他的腰侧，让一阵颤栗穿过他的身体。他的倦意被另一种截然不同的感觉赶走了。</p>
<p>“我不确定。我想纹在人们能看见它，又不容易被伤到的地方。我不想让伤疤破坏它。”</p>
<p>马尔科在他身后沉吟了片刻，手又移到了他的背上。</p>
<p>“这里怎么样？你从来不会背对敌人，又是个从来不会逃跑的傻瓜。”</p>
<p>艾斯现在的心情实在太好，这些话甚至都没能冒犯到他。他偏过脸对马尔科咧嘴一笑，男人俯下身，嘴唇刷过艾斯的耳廓，说：“这样在天气好的时候你就可以不穿上衣，把它展示出来。”</p>
<p>艾斯的笑容更大了。</p>
<p>“在别人看我的时候你不会吃醋？”</p>
<p>“不，这样所有人都会知道我拥有什么，而他们永远都不可能得到。”这些话让艾斯颤抖。马尔科微笑了：“想学点什么除了打架之外的东西吗？”</p>
<p>艾斯点点头，挪了挪身子好让床垫不再压迫他硬起来的茎体。马尔科在他的耳后亲了一下，又移开了。艾斯听到男人打开抽屉拿润滑油的声音，接着是裤拉链拉开的声音。但马尔科没有把裤子全脱下来。</p>
<p>一根手指压住了他的入口，艾斯期待地吸了口气，然后愉快地接纳了它。但当马尔科已经向他体内伸进了三根手指，却还不急着把它们拿出来时，他有点恼火了。</p>
<p>“马尔科，”他几乎开始嚷了，“我不是个处子，而且也没有三个月没做爱，所以你他妈能不能快一点？”</p>
<p>男人在他身后轻笑了几声。</p>
<p>“别这么没耐心。”艾斯转过头去瞪他。马尔科终于把手指抽了出来，举了个投降的手势。接着马尔科又停下来往自己的粗长上涂润滑油，艾斯挫败地呻吟一声，把脸埋进了床垫里。但等马尔科两手握住他的胯，示意他跪起来时，他依然听话地做了。</p>
<p>男人终于不再挑逗他，以快速而有力的一刺，将自己埋进了艾斯的身体里。两个男人都发出一声叹息。马尔科又一次俯到艾斯耳边，含住他的耳朵。</p>
<p>“现在，专心感受。”</p>
<p>艾斯不由瞪大了眼睛——马尔科在他的体内更硬了。他回过头，看到了一个得意笑着的马尔科。</p>
<p>“你——”</p>
<p>男人向他的体内猛地一刺，艾斯倒吸了一口气，把他的问题抛到脑后，开始专心享受。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“二队队长？”艾斯问道，不由放下了叉子，“我？”</p>
<p>周围的人激动地点头回应。</p>
<p>“你知道这个位置空了好久了，我们都觉得你会是个很好的队长。”</p>
<p>艾斯歪了歪头，看向来找他提出这个想法的这些人。</p>
<p>“我们？都有谁？”</p>
<p>所有的人同时开始说了起来。</p>
<p>“二队的人……”</p>
<p>“……听说他从布莱尼姆那听到——”</p>
<p>“——然后告诉了老爹……”</p>
<p>“所以他们投了票……”</p>
<p>“……觉得你非常合适！”</p>
<p>艾斯眨眨眼，无法理解他们在说什么。</p>
<p>“喂，一个一个说！”他们瞬间安静了下来，他接着说，“你们说老爹知道？”其他人迅速地点头。“我考虑考虑，行吗？”</p>
<p>说真的，艾斯不知道对这个提议该有什么感觉。但老爹还没有跟他说这件事，所以他还有时间仔细考虑一下。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你还没有决定？”</p>
<p>艾斯几乎跳起来，差点在栏杆上失去平衡。他思考得太专心，甚至没听到马尔科过来。</p>
<p>“决定什么？”</p>
<p>马尔科哼了一声，同样靠在了栏杆上。</p>
<p>“艾斯，所有人都知道你听说二队队长那个提议了。”</p>
<p>“噢，”艾斯眨了眨眼，“但老爹还没和我说这件事。”</p>
<p>“我知道。他只是在等着你解决你的情感冲突，然后接受这个提议。”</p>
<p>艾斯转头看向马尔科，对他的话有些疑惑。</p>
<p>“我没什么情感冲突。我只是不觉得我该当队长。”</p>
<p>“为什么不？”</p>
<p>“你真的要问吗？”艾斯知道，真的知道，马尔科是个聪明的人，但有的时候他也觉得这男人其实非常迟钝。当二队队长对他来说显然不是个好主意，无论他有多么强大。</p>
<p>“因为你觉得人们会生气，然后觉得你当这个队长只是为了嘲弄他们？如果你那个巨大、黑暗的秘密被发现了的话？”马尔科问，语气里是显而易见的浓浓的讽刺。</p>
<p>有的时候，艾斯也同样想勒死他，或者把他从甲板上推下去。</p>
<p>“我是这么想又怎样？”他嚷道，“不会所有人都像你和老爹那样一点都不在意的。”</p>
<p>马尔科带着明显的恼怒叹了一口气。艾斯低头望着海洋。</p>
<p>“艾斯，他们喜欢你。如果有人在发现你的小秘密之后改变了态度，在老爹试着和他们讲道理前，我自己就会把他们踢下船。”</p>
<p>艾斯没有看他，尽管他可能因为马尔科明显的保护欲而有点脸红了。但当马尔科揽住他肩膀的时候，他确实往那边靠了靠。</p>
<p>“所以，不提你那个小小的祖先问题，你自己想当队长吗？除了要承担的责任之外，当队长确实还有一些额外的福利。不过我个人会确保你得不到自己的单间。”</p>
<p>艾斯难以自禁地笑了起来，对这个说法。</p>
<p>“别担心，我喜欢我现在的房间。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>卡普一捶砸烂了他的桌子，将他们变成了一堆支离破碎的碎片。至少这次他忍住了去找一班新兵训练他们的冲动，只是怒视着现在躺在一堆烂木条里报纸。</p>
<p>那个，该死的，小鬼！</p>
<p>想让他保持低调就真的这么难吗？相对于让自己隐没在某些介绍白胡子海贼团的文章的背景照片里，甚至哪怕偶尔在文章里被提上两句，这个小鬼非得变成早报的封面头条。</p>
<p>二队队长。</p>
<p>这个臭小鬼成了该死的白胡子海贼团的二队队长。而他的正式亮相就是单枪匹马地摧毁一个侵犯白胡子领地的海贼团，而光这个海贼团的船长的赏金就有四亿五千万贝里。再加上零零碎碎其他船员的赏金和艾斯现在的地位，让他的赏金达到了恶名昭彰的五亿五千万贝里。</p>
<p>他还没来得及提起这孩子的纹身！不是显然是向萨博致意的那个，卡普理解也尊重那个，而是另一个，他背上那个巨大无比也显眼无比的海贼旗！为了向世界展示这个纹身，这臭小鬼在照片里甚至连上衣都没穿！</p>
<p>等找到机会，他一定要立刻去杀了这个小鬼。</p>
<p>不对，等等……</p>
<p>现在艾斯是白胡子海贼团的第二队队长了，他有着五亿五千万贝里的赏金，早就成了世界政府想要抓到的最危险的罪犯之一。就算现在世界知道了艾斯是谁，波特卡斯·D·艾斯，哥尔·D·艾斯是谁，那也再没有任何差别。</p>
<p>他爆发出一阵大笑。卡普知道在得知他的即兴之旅之后一定会杀了他。</p>
<p>但他现在只想去看看他心爱的孙子现在有多强大了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>马尔科感觉艾斯抖了一下，他的胳膊正揽着男孩的腰。年轻海贼转过身，更深地往他的怀里钻了钻，头抵着他的下巴，一只手环过男人的躯体。另一个人把他压向自己的胸膛。</p>
<p>“你还好吗？”</p>
<p>“还好。我只是突然有一种可怕的感觉，好像有什么糟糕的事情很快就要发生了。”</p>
<p>马尔科沉吟片刻，亲了亲艾斯的头顶。</p>
<p>“想做点什么分分心吗？”</p>
<p>在艾斯回答之前，他就感觉到了贴在他皮肤上的微笑。</p>
<p>“好主意。”他说，又颤抖了起来。</p>
<p>马尔科抬起身，把艾斯推到床上，胳膊支在他头的两边俯视着他。注意到艾斯在傍晚渐渐暗下的光线中依然显得很苍白的脸，他不由微笑了起来。</p>
<p>“不会有那么糟的。”他说，然后因为他被逗乐了的语气在胸膛上轻轻地挨了一拳。</p>
<p>“我的直觉说有。”艾斯瞪着他，在听到他的轻笑后又轻轻地捶了他一拳。</p>
<p>马尔科俯下身，亲了亲艾斯的额头，接着一路向下直到他的唇角。</p>
<p>“那我们一起来让你感觉点别的。”他贴着艾斯的嘴唇喃喃道，然后吻住了他。</p>
<p>艾斯拥住了他，让他们的胸膛相贴，腿环住马尔科的腰。当他们半勃的阴茎碰到一起的时候，马尔科知道他们绝对慢慢来不了。</p>
<p>他的手向下摸向艾斯的后穴，决定这也没什么不好。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>